Tsunosekai
by queen-of-rainbows
Summary: Shino Aburame, a sheltered New York teenager, is sent to Alabama for the summer. There he will learn that in this one great world, there exists many smaller ones. Shino/Kiba. Yaoi. Intentional OOCness.
1. Alabama Bound

**A/N: **Okay, first off, this fic is AU. Characters will be OOC. I usually don't like doing that but it is quite necessary for this story. The title translates to "Two Worlds". So, yeah. I guess that's all I have to say about this one.

Warnings: OOC-ness, teenage Shino, yaoi, adult themes and the like. If you have a problem with that, hit that awesome 'back' button located on the upper left hand corner of your browser. XD

Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto franchise. Nor do I own Kiba or Shino. . .

* * *

"Mother, I really must protest," Shino Aburame stated calmly in his usual monotone voice, "I don't need fresh air, I go outside all the time. You know very well how I love to study bugs." The seventeen year old's mother stared at him quizzically with one eyebrow raised.

"Shino, Alabama would be perfect for you; there are plenty of different bugs to look at there. Besides that, there's a boy your age that lives at the farmhouse you'd be staying at. There's a girl there too, only a year and a half older than you," the woman said, wagging her eyebrows at her son.

"But mother, I'm not interested in girls at the moment and southerners intimidate me," Shino said, his voice still calm and low. Mrs. Aburame blamed her husband for that; he always did the same thing. Shino couldn't have picked it up anywhere else.

"Too bad Shino, every summer you sit in the house and do nothing but study bugs, you need to get out and see how it feels to do real work. You're going whether you want to or not." Shino stared wide-eyed at his mother from behind his ever present sunglasses.

"Wait. Real work? What do you mean, real work?" the stoic boy asked the woman he now considered to be the devil.

"What? Did you think that I was sending you down there to sit around and study bugs all summer like you do here? Shino there are two reasons and two reasons only that I'm sending you to Alabama. One being so you can actually learn what it's like to do some work for a change. Two being so that you can make some new friends. You barely have any around here. Tsume tells me that her son is the most outgoing and friendly person she knows, he'll help you fit in and he'd be happy to be your friend."

"Fine mother, there will be no further argument on the subject, I'll go pack my things," Shino muttered bitterly, or at least Shino thought it sounded bitter. When, in fact, it sounded no different than his regular emotionless voice. He then stormed upstairs to his plain, boring room. He grabbed every article of clothing he could find and folded them neatly on his bed. Once he had them all chronologically sorted by color and article he began to put them neatly into a duffel bag. He folded his blanket and put it in another duffel bag, placing his pillow neatly on top of it.

He wandered into the bathroom intending to grab his toothbrush and every tube of toothpaste in the cabinet; until he glanced into the mirror at his own shaky reflection. He had to admit, he was scared. He had heard so much about southerners, none of it good. He'd heard of men going down south and getting raped, shot, and other unappealing scenarios that Shino would rather avoid. He vaguely remembered a southern family he had seen in a movie once, in which they butchered a group of friends who were traveling down south, one of them had a chainsaw. What was the movie called? Oh well, it didn't matter, the point was that this family was most likely unclean and wild . . . and crazy.

Shino saw sweat beading on his forehead and decided he'd rather not think about the crazy rednecks right now. He would much rather enjoy life while he still has one. He squandered all the toothpaste he could, assuming that the family he was going to be spending his summer with wouldn't have any. Then, taking hold of his toothbrush, he exited the bathroom.

Upon arriving to his bedroom, he placed the toothpaste and toothbrush into his bag and zipped it up. He wanted to take his bugs with him but he knew he didn't have enough room in his bags. Sighing, he laid down in bed, with no pillow or blanket. He didn't care, it wasn't cold anyways. Actually it was rather warm; he began to wonder if he'd need his blanket for the trip at all. He figured he shouldn't worry about it now, he needed to rest. The upcoming morning was sure to be the worst in Shino's life.

The early morning light shone menacingly into Shino's room, illuminating every nook and cranny. Shino groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. The intruding sunlight was such a burden, all Shino wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask?

"Shino! _*knock knock*_ Wake up and get ready, the train leaves in two hours, c'mon, you're going to miss it!"

Apparently it was too much to ask. 'Oh well,' Shino thought blissfully, 'I can sleep on the train; it's a long way to Alabama.' The boy rolled lazily off of his bed and onto the floor, catching himself with his hands. He got off of the floor, dusting his pale legs free of the dust that accumulated on them from the fall. He didn't roll off of his bed very often, it was just the fact that today was going to be awful and he was simply drained of any energy he once had.

Grabbing a change of clothes from his bag, Shino began the journey to the bathroom. He rather fancied a shower, since it may be a whole summer before he'd be able to take another one. He stripped out of his annoying clothes and stepped into the steaming water. His pale skin turning slightly red; he let a moan of relief escape his lips. Shino made certain that he didn't rush himself; he couldn't care less if he missed the train. He could afford to spare himself a few more hours of seeing nothing but grasslands for eight hours.

After washing his thick dark brown hair, he moved on to washing his lean, pale body. He let the suds from the soap slide down his thighs and calves. Thinking nothing of it, he began to caress his lower abdomen and pubis area. He allowed his fingers to tease the base of his manhood and continued to move them lower until they reached the tip. They then retreated until they found their way back to the base. The process continued, slowly progressing to a faster pace. Shino arched his back and fell back against the shower wall, not missing a beat. He let more moans escape his lips, this time not moans of relief but of pleasure.

Briefly, Shino thought of a skinny cowboy, with dusty blonde hair and very sharp features, in a tiny white tank top with a farmer's tan, riding a bull. Shino almost lost control and screamed as he came at the thought, but he had enough sense to stop himself. However he didn't have enough sense to stop himself from releasing his pleasure . . . all over the shower wall opposite him. He laughed quietly before sighing and wiping the wall free of his mess. _'Maybe, just maybe, this trip won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be,' _he thought with a smirk playing it's way onto his lips as he thought of the skinny cowboy again.

After his shower, he got dressed and primped up. Adding the last touch, his sunglasses, he grabbed his bags and ran downstairs. There, his mother was waiting for him; sipping coffee by the kitchen counter.

"I'm ready," Shino informed her, his voice sounding a bit more pleased than it had the day before. She glanced up at him and nodded her head frantically. She took one last sip of coffee and put the cup in the sink. Shino knew his mother would forget the car keys, like she does when she's in a hurry, so he grabbed them for her. The two made their way to the dark brown station wagon parked outside; Shino placed his bags in the back seat with the seductive smirk on his lips, which he removed before his mother caught sight of it. She fumbled around worriedly for her keys. Shino waved them in front of her face until she took notice and grabbed them with a smile on her anxious face.

"Are you excited?" the nervous woman asked her son as she backed out of their driveway. Shino stared straight ahead, not registering the question at first. Taking notice to her son's hesitance, Mrs. Aburame made an attempt to get his attention. "Shino," He turned his head towards her, in surprise. "I asked you if you were excited."

"Oh, uh . . . yeah, I guess, a little bit," Shino answered once the shock wore down. He had been thinking of the cowboy again. _'What is it, all of the sudden, about cowboys __that turns me on so much?'_ Shino asked himself with a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "Hey, mother? Did the farmhouse owner talk about what her son looked like at all?" Shino asked, hoping that she had and that he was skinny, blonde, and tan, like the cowboy he kept imagining. Mrs. Aburame turned an interested glance to her son and then back to the road.

"Nope, she didn't babe, why?" Shino didn't exactly know how to answer that question, he couldn't be truthful.

"Mm, no reason in particular, just curious is all." He thought that answer was sufficient enough and that he shouldn't have to further elaborate. The trip to the train station continued awkwardly for another twenty minutes until, finally, they arrived. The train to Alabama was just beginning to board passengers as Shino and his mother arrived. She began to straighten out Shino's collar and attempted to flatten her son's wild hair.

"Mother, please stop." Shino silently begged. She obeyed with a roll of her eyes.

"Your father told me to kiss you goodbye for him too, since he can't be here to see you off. I'm going to miss you sweet heart. Be good, don't get into trouble," his mother cooed.

"When have you ever known me to get into trouble?" Shino asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Tsk, well Tsume tells me her son can be quite the troublemaker sometimes; if you spend time with him, who knows, maybe you'll become one too," she said with a bright smile. She kissed her son twice, once for her and once for Shino's father, and waved goodbye as Shino boarded the train.

He found an empty compartment, put his luggage in the cargo space, and took a seat. For eight hours he'd be staring at nothing but country-side. Then he'd be staring at even more country-side for the rest of the summer and, man, it was going to be a long one.

* * *

**A/N:** This is important. I don't aim to offend anyone with this fic. So please bear in mind that in this story Shino is a sheltered city dweller who has never been down south. Due to this fact, he is intimidated by the idea of a group so different from what he's used to. His idea of southerners is very general and stereotypical. Anyway, R&R please. ^___^


	2. Problem With Thinking

**A/N:** All locations in this chapter do actually exist. No, I have never been to any of them. Anyways, enjoy chapter two.

**Warnings:** deep southern accents, yaoi, adult themes (in later chapters).

**Disclaimer:** Nope. . . . . still don't own the Naruto franchise. . .

* * *

It was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open. However, Shino Aburame was determined not to fall asleep. According to his calculations, he would be arriving in Clarke County in about an hour. By then, it will nearly be midnight. He refused to sleep now and spend the rest of the night lying on a strange bed, wide awake, until the morning. Who knows what these freaks of nature will make him do then.

Shino preferred not to think of the horrible summer he was sure to have. Suddenly, without warning, Shino's mind betrayed him as the thought of a certain blonde cowboy emerged from the depths. Shino shook it off, refusing to let happy thoughts blur the foul reality. The chances of his hostess or her children looking normal were slim to none. No doubt they all had bad teeth and smelled of cow manure. Shino winced slightly at the new thoughts of the family he would be meeting in less than an hour.

Through these thoughts the train rolled on, with no desire or incentive to stop yet, no matter how much Shino wished it would and turn around. He boarded the train with pleasant images of the cowboy he, apparently, desired so much. However, after he found an empty compartment and seated himself, he was left alone with his thoughts and the hasty whistles of the train every so often.

The silent teen stared blankly out the window; watching the scenery fly by like the insects he obsessed over. His heart stopped beating briefly as the train crossed the Alabama State boarder. They were so close that Shino could feel his brain matter oozing from his ears. Dinner from the night prior was collected in his stomach, just itching to climb up his throat and make a great escape. His nerves were on edge and he didn't really know why.

Minutes flew by like seconds. Before he knew it, Shino felt the train rolling slowly to a halt. His auburn eyes widened behind his glasses; the cruel sensation of fear sweeping its way up his spine, resting in his head. He didn't know what to expect. What was he supposed to do now? He heard a bell ringing down the halls and a man screaming; "Camden, Alabama! Camden, Alabama!"

This was it, the moment Shino had been dreading since last night. The train's horn sounded loudly, rousing many passengers from peaceful slumbers. The dark haired teen grabbed his bags from the cargo space and stepped into the hallway, sweat beading on the side of his head. The sight he was greeted with when he stepped off of the train was far less than glamorous. An empty train station, save for an old couple and two sleeping women holding a makeshift sign that read "Welcome Sheeno." He assumed it was meant to read "Shino."

He approached them with caution, noticing their appearance for the first time. There was a younger woman leaning on an older woman's shoulder. He guessed that the older woman was his hostess and the younger one, her daughter. The older woman's head was tilted towards her daughter's head, drool dripping freely from the side of her mouth. Shino grimaced at the sight. Though she was a relatively attractive woman, it was simply unsanitary and rather disgusting.

Upon reaching his destination, he stood there, unsure what to do next. He tried clearing his throat, hoping that at least one of them was a light sleeper. When this didn't work Shino tried speaking.

"Excuse me . . .?" They didn't so much as stir. "Ahem, um . . . Ma'am . . ." He said louder. Neither of the two women moved. He didn't want to resort to touching them but it seemed as though he had no other choice unless he wanted to scream, but an Aburame never raises their voice. That's just how it is.

So, with little hesitation, he reached forward and gently nudged the older of the two. She stirred and opened her eyes, revealing startling brown orbs that stunned Shino instantly. She jolted awake, apparently remembering where she was. The younger woman fell limp where her mother was previously lying. Hitting her head on the bench, the young woman cursed and glared at her mother through half lidded eyes, the very same startling brown that seemed to render Shino motionless the instant he looked into them.

"Oh goodness me! Howdy! You must be Shino. I'm Tsume Inuzuka! She greeted enthusiastically. Shino jumped at the volume of Tsume's voice. "This here's my daughter, Hana."

Hana rubbed her head spastically until she realized she was being introduced to the newcomer. She, apparently, didn't even realize the newcomer was there until just then. A blush crept it's way onto her face as she stared at the stranger nearly covered head to toe in layers of clothes and oozing with mystery. She held out her hand and placed and goofy smile on her face. Shino had to admit, he was shocked that such a civilized practice, like shaking hands, was practiced in the south. He took hold of it only to find that the girl's grip was insanely firm.

"Hi there!" She said with the same enthusiasm and southern drawl as her mother.

"Hello," was all Shino managed to squeeze out. Hana stared at him for a while, expecting more, but was disappointed when he said nothing. Tsume watched the exchange with mild interest before clearing her throat and chiming in.

"Alright kiddies, we'd better hit the road. I bet your brother's home by now, 'least he better be," she said, looking at Hana. She looked at her mother and laughed at the thought of her brother being in trouble.

Outside, sat a rusted pickup truck that Tsume was walking toward. She climbed into the driver's seat and struggled with the ignition until the engine roared. Hana climbed up into the middle, beside her mother, leaving room for Shino in the passenger's seat. He threw his bags in the truck bed and took a seat in the offered space, closing the door beside him. Tsume fidgeted with the stick shift until the truck made a horrid grumble and then she smiled at her triumph. Shino couldn't stop a slight smile from creeping onto his face behind his high collar.

This family wasn't that bad, thus far at least. Shino had yet to meet the fabled younger brother. Was there a father? Shino was pulled from his contemplating by Tsume's rough voice.

"You'll like Kiba, Shino. Everybody does. He can be a pain sometimes but he sure is friendly. I know you must have your doubts 'bout us southerners. Kiba's never met a city slicker before. He's plenty excited 'bout it . . ." Shino didn't really know what to say, so he said nothing. Tsume was rather perplexed by Shino's silence. "Well here we are; the small town of Oak Hill. Our farm is just up ahead."

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is. I'd like to point out that, because this story takes place on Earth (unlike the Naruto series), I gave the Inuzuka family all brown eyes. Earth humans don't have animal eyes, it just doesn't happen. Anyway, that's about all. . . R&R please! ^_^


	3. Roast and Hash

**A/N:** Well, we finally meet Kiba. (and Akamaru). I have never been to Oak Hill Alabama, where this story is set. But the Inuzuka family is supposed to live in a VERY rural location. That is the reason for the ridiculously exaggerated southern speech patterns. Also, as pointed out by Amywilleat-you in the last chapter, I have not mentioned the clan markings but they do not have them in this story. They are a symbol of the clan's ninja background which isn't a factor here.

**Warnings: **cute fluffy boy-crush, yaoi, adult themes, yada yada.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. . . yet.

* * *

"Well, here it is! Ain't nothin' special 'bout it but it's home." Tsume said with a smile as the truck turned down a long dirt driveway leading to a farmhouse with one light turned on. "Tsk, can't that boy stay outta the kitchen fer a second." Shino clenched his sleeve in his fist and bit his lip behind his collar. This was the guy that Shino was supposed to make friends with. What if they didn't get along? What if he laughs at the bug lover?

A crash from within the house was heard by the group as they stepped out of the truck, followed by a very loud; "Nice job Akamaru! Ya broke it!" The voice was ragged, as if its owner had swallowed a handful of razorblades. The mere sound of it made Shino want to jump off a cliff. His drawl was far more prolonged than his mother or sister. Shino sighed inwardly. So much for the beautiful blonde cowboy.

"No! Akamaru! Gimme that! Come 'ere . . . get off the couch, you know Ma hates that!" Kiba yelled. Tsume sighed and grabbed Shino's bags from the truck bed. Shino didn't want her to carry them for him when he was plenty capable of doing it himself.

"Please, Mrs. Inuzuka, I'll carry those, don't strain yourself." Shino offered. She smiled at him, ignoring the ruckus occurring in the house.

"It's no strain but alright. Here you go," She said, handing the bags to Shino, "Oh, and it's Ms. I ain't married no more. My husband left when Kiba's only three." Although Shino was curious as to what she meant by "left", he didn't want to stick his nose into his hostess' personal life. She turned on her heels, still wearing a smile, and began walking towards her house. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw no sign of her son or his dog so she signaled the two stragglers to come in.

The house itself was spacious. Shino stood in what seemed to be a foyer that was overlooked by the staircase and second floor balcony. The walls were soft oak stained wooden panel. Pictures of the many Inuzuka family members lined the wall leading up the staircase. Pelts and skins adorned the hallway walls in a rather cozy sense. It didn't intimidate Shino as he thought something of this nature would. Rather than smelling of cow manure, the house smelled like freshly cooked roast and hash. A smell Shino never really thought he'd enjoy. Yet he found himself wanting to taste the meal giving off such a strong aroma.

"Stay here you two." Tsume ordered in a soft voice. Then, without warning, she snapped. "Kiba!" She screamed as she stormed down the hall to the kitchen. The silence that followed left Shino feeling awkward. Hana and Shino exchanged troubled glances for a moment.

"Is he in a lot of trouble?" Shino found himself asking without thinking. Hana grinned, pleased by the stoic teens voice.

"Na, he's fine. Ma prolly just wants to calm him down. He gets perty rowdy sometimes, 'specially when we got company," She replied coolly. Shino left it at that.

"Really!" The two hear from the other side of the house. "Yeehaw!" There was no mistaking that voice, it was Kiba. Suddenly a shadow descended from the hallway, followed by a loud bark. "Wait fer me Akamaru!"

Akamaru, an enormous white dog, appeared from the darkness of the hallway and pounced on Shino, pinning him to the wall behind him. The beast proceeded to lick Shino's face while holding him in place with his monster paws. Shino struggled beneath Akamaru, making only small grunting noises in protest. "Down Akamaru!" Kiba screamed. The dog obeyed, pushing itself off of Shino and sitting on the floor by Shino's feet, wagging his tail spastically.

It took a while for Shino to regain his balance and once he did, he glared daggers at the culprit that knocked him backwards to begin with. Shino then noticed a set of feet standing next to the dog. He brought his eyes up to meet with the gorgeous brown ones that were staring back at him. Before he knew it, Shino was practically falling backwards again. He regained composure just in time to catch himself on the wall.

"Howdy city boy!" Kiba shouted, wearing an ear to ear grin, "my name's Kiba! What's yers?" Usually, Shino chose not to speak but never before has he been rendered speechless. He simply couldn't get any words out. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to try though.

"Sh . . . Shi . . ." That was all he could manage as Kiba stared at him with his glossy chocolate eyes. Kiba tilted his head to his right with a cocked eyebrow. Shino was swept away by his sheer brilliance. He was so different from what Shino thought he would be and so much more amazing. He had very few masculine features. His skin was tanned from the vibrant sun. His hair was like spun silk, the color of fresh chestnuts. His body, hidden only beneath a tight white tank top and oil stained overalls, was frail with the slightest muscle tone.

Shino couldn't even begin to explain his eyes. The same dark brown that the women of his family possessed. Only, Kiba's were different somehow. Something about them just seemed softer, more full of life. He smelled slightly of oil and roast. He was in the kitchen, after all. He was most likely making roast and hash.

"Shi? Yer name is Shi?" Kiba asked; a bit confused.

". . . No," Shino managed to utter.

"No?" Kiba repeated.

"No . . . Shi . . . no," Shino sputtered. Kiba stared for a while, not understanding city boy speak.

"Ma?" He asked, seeking answers from Tsume.

"His name's Shino, Kiba." Tsume answered. Kiba seemed satisfied with this new knowledge. Tsume shook her head and sighed. "Shino, you'll be sharin' a room with Kiba. We set up a cot in there; you boys can decide who sleeps where. Kiba, why don't ya show Shino to yer room?"

"Sure thing! C'mon, it's this way!" He shouted, running full speed up the stairs. Shino followed at his own pace, still feeling a bit weak in the legs. Kiba didn't wait for his slow roommate. He zoomed down the hall into a room, which one, Shino wasn't sure. He wandered the hall, looking through all of the open doors.

The rooms were all very cozy looking; with sheer, off white draperies tied together with brown silk ropes. The floors on the second level were, like the walls, soft pale oak. They were polished and cleaned to near perfection. Brown rugs covered portions of them, embroidered with golden spiral and floral designs. Old crayon stains accented the lower half of the hall walls. Shino assumed they were left there from Hana and Kiba's younger days.

"Hey, in here!" Shino heard from the far end of the hallway. He followed the voice; he knew to be Kiba's, until he reached the room farthest from the stairs. The door was wide open; revealing the room Shino would be spending the remainder of his summer in. It was a lot more disheveled than the rest of the house but still somehow comfortable.

The sheet and comforter were in a heap atop the bed. There were dirty clothes strewn about the floor. Everything was thrown together in an un-orderly fashion, giving Shino some doubts about sleeping in such a messy place. The color scheme was the same as the rest of the house, oak floors and walls adorned with brown and white accents. Shino could analyze part of Kiba's persona just by means of simple observations.

Shino could tell right off the bat that Kiba wasn't a stickler for detail or customizing things. His room was decorated the same as every other room Shino had seen thus far. He also didn't have many personal possessions; his room was empty, for the most part. Shino could also tell that he was a rebellious character. His room was a mess all over; even the drapes were slightly askew. From what Shino had seen of Tsume, he could say that she was the nagging sort and a generally tidy person, judging by the condition of the house. Kiba had to be one of those types that often times don't do what their parental figure asks them to.

Kiba sat on the bed, buried by the comforter, with a wide grin plastered dumbly on his face. Shino wanted to smile but forced himself not to. The skinny boy looked adorable awaiting judgment on his room. Shino nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Ya don't talk much, do ya city boy?" Kiba asked with a small chuckle, bearing his surprisingly white teeth.

"I . . . I didn't realize that my input was necessary for the situation at hand," Shino stuttered. He couldn't get over this sensation of having to vomit whenever he tried speaking to Kiba, even though he only tried it twice.

Kiba stared at the bug lover, the look of confusion evident on his face. When Shino didn't elaborate further, Kiba, apparently, lost interest in the topic. He got off of the bed and fell to his knees in front of a large pile of clothes on the floor. He proceeded to shove the pile to the opposite end of the room. After he accomplished his mission, he stood and stared triumphantly at Shino.

"So, take yer pick! Ya want the bed er the cot?" Kiba asked. Shino didn't even hear the question. He was too busy staring at the cowboy from behind the safety of his sunglasses. "I mean, I'll take the cot if ya want! 'Cause, ya know, yer the guest 'n' everythin'." Shino snapped out of his trance only to find a very expectant Kiba staring back at him.

"Um . . . sure," Shino agreed, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. Kiba smiled at him. Shino could feel his hormones going crazy within his body. He was usually really good at controlling his libido . . . he usually didn't even have one.

"Alright, but ya better rest up city boy! We got a lotta work ta do tomorra!" Kiba shouted while bouncing onto the cot and wrapping himself up in the blankets. Shino wanted to brush his teeth but he didn't want to bother Kiba while he was trying to go to sleep. So he opted for trying to go to sleep himself.

He moved the covers and slumped beneath them. He laid his head on the pillow, only to get a strong scent of coconut. It was the smell of Kiba's head and it was heavenly. Shino pulled off his glasses and buried his face in the pillow. Not even a minute later he had drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Erm. . . These chapters are all pretty short. I try to keep chapters semi consistent throughout my fics. This is just one of those that are just sort of short. Anyway R&R please. ^_^


	4. Life On the Farm

**A/N:** Yay, I updated on time. Heh, anyway, on to chapter four. . . woohoo! Also, I'm going to pimp out my deviantart account simply 'cause I can. ^_^ It's .com/ If anyone wants to, hit me up on DA. That's my real digital home. XD

**Warnings:** These suckers have been posted in the last three chapters, it's not very necessary to include them from this point on. So I will not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruverse guys. I know, you all thought I was Masashi Kishimoto on a primarily English speaking site using the username queen-of-rainbows. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

The morning brought with it the promise of a new and glorious discovery for Shino Aburame. He was awakened by a loud knock on the door, much like at his home in New York. Only this knock wasn't accompanied by his own mother's voice, instead it was the obnoxious voice of Tsume Inuzuka.

Shino opened his eyes slowly, to allow some time to adjust to the intruding light. However, there was no intrusion of blinding light, rather just a hint of dark indigo in the sky outside Kiba's window.

"Kiba! Get up an' get some breakfast! You gotta get ta work!" Shino heard Tsume scream from the other side of Kiba's door. Kiba didn't so much as stir. Shino thought for a moment that he should wake him up so his mom would quiet down and let the bug lover sleep.

Usually, when Shino thought of touching someone, regardless of the context, he would disregard the thought completely. Today was different though, Shino could sense that right off the bat. The stoic boy stood up from the heavenly comfort of Kiba's bed and quietly walked over to the sleeping teen. Shino gently shook him; apparently everyone in the Inuzuka family were heavy sleepers.

"mgh . . . mbahguh. . .," was all Shino heard escape his smaller counterpart. He had to step it up a notch; the only problem was that he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he so much as looked at Kiba. Touching him was far worse on his system.

He made an attempt to avoid touching any bare skin, even though he would've liked to feel the warmth that radiated off of its sun kissed surface. Ignorantly, he opted for poking him in the ribs.

"Kiba . . . your mother wants you . . . to get some breakfast," Shino said softly. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for the smoothness of that sentence. It was the first full sentence that he was able to spit out in front of Kiba.

The farm boy's eyes darted open as his body shot out of the cot. Shino jumped back, making a mental note that southerners wake up strangely. Kiba ran over to Akamaru and patted him on the head really quickly before making a break for the door. He stopped just outside of it and peeked back in his room to see Shino standing there awkwardly.

"Ya comin' city boy?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Shino stared blankly. He could really go for some food right now. To avoid embarrassment, he nodded his head and followed Kiba down the hall. He was a bit nervous about eating southern food. Judging by the smell of the roast and hash Kiba made last night, maybe the food here wasn't that bad.

Shino pulled down his collar as they approached the breakfast table. Tsume looked up from the smoking pan on the stove and perked at the sight of the two boys.

"Ahh, there ya boys are! Here's some eggs fer ya," She screeched as she dumped said eggs onto two plates and walked them over to them, "Fresh from the chicken coop." This seemed to make Kiba happy. He dug into them eagerly. Shino bowed his head in Tsume's direction and muttered a quiet "Thank you."

"Yer welcome Shino. You enjoyin' yer stay here so far?" Tsume asked the boy in hopes that she would get him to say something else.

"Yes, very much," he said, sounding emotionless, as always. Tsume accepted this, remembering what Mrs. Aburame told her over the phone about Shino's issue with people. Kiba stopped chewing his food and stared at Shino with one eyebrow raised.

"Dun sound ta me like ya like it 'ere" Kiba said, food flying out of his mouth as he did so. Shino grimaced at the food and then stared at Kiba from behind his sunglasses. The last thing he wanted was to make Kiba think he didn't like his home.

"Oh, Kiba, stop. I'm sure Shino likes it here just fine, he's prolly just adjustin' to the new environment," Tsume said in a desperate attempt to ensure Shino's comfort. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and continued to shovel eggs into his mouth.

Breakfast ended without another word spoken. Afterwards, Kiba bounced up out of his chair and darted off in the direction of his bedroom. Tsume looked over at Shino, who was sitting perfectly still in his seat. It kind of creeped her out how motionless he was.

"Shino, you better go git ready, Kiba's perty quick, so it shouldn't take 'im that long," Tsume informed her guest.

"Pardon ma'am, but what is it I need to get ready for?" Shino inquired.

"Work. You an' Kiba got lots a work to do today. It's gonna be a scorcher too!" She hooted before grabbing the dirty dishes and carting them off to the sink, where she proceeded to wash them while humming a tune Shino wasn't familiar with.

Shino sighed. Figuring that it would be in his best interest to change into something a little less warm, he stood, hardly making a sound as he did so, and sauntered off towards Kiba's room. Once there, he discovered it to be quite empty, which he was slightly grateful for, he didn't want to walk in on Kiba while he was changing or something. Well, maybe he did but he'd rather save himself the embarrassment that came with it.

He grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into Kiba's closet, assuming the bathroom was occupied. He managed to change fairly quickly before heading downstairs to wait for Kiba, who, to Shino's pleasant surprise, was already down there playing fetch with Akamaru. The enormous dog wasted no time in attacking Shino with love, jumping up on the unwilling teen and licking his face gleefully.

"Akamaru, git off a him!" Kiba demanded. The beast obeyed. "Sorry 'bout that. So. . . ya ready ta go?" There it was again, the dizziness that Shino couldn't quite clench when his eyes met Kiba's. Shino took the safe route and just nodded. He hated the fact that he had to wear something that showed so much skin. It was incredibly uncomfortable. It also made his sensitive skin more susceptible to UV rays, which was a source of concern for Shino, who was, on more than one occasion, referred to as a hypochondriac.

The boys set off in the direction of the stables out behind the Inuzuka house. Akamaru followed giddily behind the boys as Kiba pried open the double doors. Shino could already feel the air starting to get warmer despite the early hour.

"Kay, these 'r our stables. Ma insist on havin' horses but she ain't ever 'round to take care of 'em. So I hafta clean out the stables everyday. It ain't perty neither. This 'ere is yer first lesson in farm life, city boy," Kiba explained while approaching one of the stallions. He opened up the door separating himself from the hefty brown horse and placed some sort of harness over the brute's mouth. Then, with a huge smile sprawled across his face, Kiba led the horse out of the stables. He came back a moment later and grimaced at the now empty stable.

"Whooee, well, Bucky sure left a mess fer us today. Here, take this," Kiba said, handing Shino a shovel. He took it, trying to keep his face from contorting in disgust at the horrid smell. Kiba left the stables yet again, returning a few moments later with a wheelbarrow.

"Kay, ya gotta git in there and shovel all that ol' beddin' into the wheelbarrow. Go on now," Kiba grinned. It was quite obvious that Kiba was getting a kick out of Shino's discomfort with the situation. Shino took a small step into the stable before the smell hit him and he gagged. Kiba broke out into a fit of cackling laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'll give ya a break fer a second, here I'll take care of this one," Kiba declared once his laughing fit was over, taking the shovel from Shino and urging him back a bit with his hand. Shino watched in awe as Kiba shoveled the matted bedding and manure into the wheelbarrow, completely unphased by the smell.

Three mucky stables later, the horses were back home and Shino figured they were done there. Kiba chuckled a bit at Shino's accomplished expression.

"We ain't done yet, don't get too excited!" Kiba screamed happily. Shino wondered how someone who does this kind of stuff every day could be so animated about it. He figured it was just Kiba's amusement at his expense.

"We'll start with Bucky 'ere. He's prolly the easiest to control so I'll do one hoof and you can do the rest of 'em." Shino nodded in acknowledgment. He hadn't the slightest idea what they were doing to the hooves, cleaning them maybe.

"Alright, here's what ya gotta do. Make sure yer facing the tail, so ya don't get kicked, an' then take hold of this 'er tuft a hair on the ankle. He'll lift up his foot, just like this," Kiba explained, demonstrating. The horse obeyed, lifting it's foot to display it's disgusting hoof, caked with dirt and other crud that Shino couldn't quite identify.

"This 's a hoof nipper, once ya cut these nail tips off ya gotta yank off the shoe with a shoe puller." Kiba then pulled out the necessary tools and set to work. Once the shoe was off, he stared triumphantly at the grimy hoof.

"This 'er 's called a hoof pick, don't think I need to explain this one," Kiba said, pulling out a little metal hook. He began chiseling away at the horse's hoof. "Ya gotta really git in there an' dig out all the nasty shit. Make sure ya don't miss nothin'. Once ya git all the grime out, ya gotta clip away all the extra growth." Shino watched intently, knowing he was next in line for this lovely chore. Kiba clipped away at the hoof, a determined line across his brow and his tongue sticking slightly out of the side of his mouth. After he finished he began filing the edges.

"There! Now that that's done, we can put the new shoe on. Poor Bucky, he's always got tons a dirt in 'is hooves. Hand me a shoe from that first pile o'er there," He asked, pointing to a pile of shoes in the corner. Shino did as he was told, grabbing one and wiping the dirt off of it.

"These were specially made for Bucky. Ya gotta git yer horse's shoes fitted for 'em, else they'll be lame," Kiba said, pausing to size up the shoe. "Now, we gotta nail these puppies in!"

"That doesn't hurt the horse?" Shino asked, hoping Kiba didn't laugh at his ignorance regarding horses. To his surprise, he didn't.

"Nah, it can if ya ain't careful. Ya just gotta put 'em in the holes and ya won't hit nothin' important. They can get startled though, so ya gotta make sure ya don't put yer face too close ta their legs," the tanned boy explained with a huge smile.

With that, Kiba took a nail from a box beside him and drove it into the unsuspecting horse's hoof. It stirred a little but settled once Kiba ran a skilled hand along it's mane.

"shhh, 's alright Bucky. You've done this a million time before, calm down boy," Kiba whispered, standing to get close to the horse's ear. Shino was taken slightly aback by the calm tone. He hadn't heard Kiba be so quiet, and frankly wasn't even aware he was capable of that level of tranquility. The horse seemed to be just as hypnotized by it as Shino was. It had stilled completely. Kiba then set back to work on driving the nails into the poor horse. It went over much more smoothly this time. The horse was expecting the intrusion and so it didn't stir.

Before he knew it, Kiba had finished and it was Shino's turn. He tried his best to replicate Kiba's actions but found himself failing quite miserably. Kiba would occasionally laugh at Shino's attempts and step in to help but for the most part, he let the city dweller learn by trial and error.

The day pressed on, the sun beaming on them overhead, making the work even more grueling. They took care of the rest of the animals on the farm then they moved on to the crops. The botanist in Shino kept his interest peaked as Kiba explained what they were to do. After tending to the growing rows of corn and sorghum, they moved on to picking and cleaning the fully grown ears.

When finally the sun was beginning to set in the orange Alabama sky, the work was finished and the boys lay, spent, on a couple barrels of hay. Shino didn't know how he was going to survive a whole summer of this back-breaking work.

He watched in fascination as a beetle crawled along the dirt. He really missed his bugs. More so, he missed his room, the sanctuary where he could thrive and exist without having to worry about the rest of the world. Out here he felt exactly how real his humanity was. The things that he and Kiba were doing were contributing to society. Other human beings were going to consume these crops. In a sense, Shino knew he was providing for his fellow humans. In a somewhat insignificant way but he still was. It made him feel like everything he had ever done in his life before was completely useless.

All the knowledge of bugs he had gained meant nothing. He wasn't breaking any new ground. Besides, society didn't _need_ to know about bugs in order to flourish. Society needs sustenance, something to keep it alive. It should make Shino proud that he was supplying that, but it didn't. It just made him feel worse. Kiba was the unspoken hero, he provided for his fellow man. Shino didn't, and he had no desire to. As terrible as it was, he just wasn't cut out for it. He had only worked for one day but he could already feel his body protesting to his overexertion.

"Huh, well, the farm work's all done. Perty early too. Good job city boy!" Kiba praised, smacking Shino hard on the thigh. "So, what's say we celebrate?" Shino raised a fine eyebrow in confusion.

"Celebrate what exactly?" He ventured. Kiba cackled breathlessly.

"A job well done a' course!" Shino wasn't sure how southerners celebrate so he had his qualms about accepting Kiba's offer. "C'mon, it'll be a blast. Ya need to get a feel for what real southern fun is all about!"

"Aright. What are we going to do?" Shino asked skeptically.

"We're goin' to the honky tonk!"

* * *

**A/N: **I changed the location from Thomasville, AL to Oak Hill, AL because Thomasville isn't quite rural enough. From what I understand, Oak Hill is much more pastoral. That's what I intended for this story.


	5. Keller Pond

Within moments, Kiba was bounding down the slight slope the Inuzuka house was resting on. He made it to the truck, all the while screaming at the house.

"Hey Ma, me 'an Shino'r goin' to the honky tonk! Be back later!" He hollered, in hopes that his mother heard him, which she most likely had, given the fact that his voice was so powerful.

"Don't you drink nuthin' Kiba!" could faintly be heard from within the house. In response to which, Kiba just chuckled and climbed up into the cab. Shino followed, situating himself in the passenger's seat and desperately wishing he could have at least changed clothes before they left. He wasn't feeling particularly optimistic about this trip. In fact, the only reason he agreed to go in the first place was so he didn't seem rude.

Sure, he was getting a chance to spend even more time with Kiba, but he doubted that Kiba would be paying much attention to him once they got there. Shino had heard of a honky tonk before but he hadn't the slightest idea what goes on there. Obviously mass consumption of alcohol, which made the trip that much more unappealing.

"Woohoo! I don't reckon ya ever been to a honky tonk before, huh city boy?" Kiba asked, screaming over the radio, which was turned up so loud that Shino barely heard the rowdy boy.

"No, I haven't." The look on Kiba's face suggested that he didn't hear a word. He lunged forward and frantically turned the volume knob counterclockwise. Suddenly the truck was eerily silent.

Whacha say, didn't hear ya," Kiba asked, making Shino quite nervous by taking his eyes off of the road periodically to look at the bug lover.

"I said, I have never been to a honky tonk." This knowledge seemed to please Kiba.

"You ain't the mingling type, huh?" he asked, again momentarily taking his eyes off the road to examine Shino's expression.

"No, not really." Kiba sighed deeply.

"Ya know, this would be a lot easier if ya'd just talk more. I mean, why don't cha tell me sompthin' 'bout yerself?" Kiba urged. Suddenly, speaking was an issue again for Shino.

"There. . . isn't much to tell." Kiba wasn't too surprised that Shino chose to end it there. The entire time the city boy had been there, he had said very little. He seems to only speak when it's expected of him, and even then it's just short and simple answers. Kiba was beginning to doubt he'd ever get more than five words at a time from his socially awkward companion.

Minutes passed in silence before they finally pulled into the parking lot of a rickety building, emitting very loud music, as well as various screams and bellows.

"Well, 'ere we are. C'mon city boy, we got some celebratin' ta do!" Kiba shrieked, climbing out of the cab and darting off toward the entrance, where a few overweight men in cowboy hats were drinking, smoking, and being generally obnoxious. As Shino approached the doors, he couldn't help but nearly have a panic attack. They were unruly and more than twice his size. The multiple stains on their shirts was a clear indication that they were the types of southerners he had seen in all those movies.

"Howdy Kiba!" one of them shouted, making Shino jolt. Kiba laughed and ran up to them, greeting them with a scream, as only Kiba can do.

"That over there's Shino, he's stayin' with my family fer the summer," Shino heard Kiba say, pointing over to him. Shino didn't really know what to do, so he just waved. The unruly group of men gave him a hardy "Howdy" in unsynchronized unison.

"Well, we're gonna head on inside, see ya guys later!" Kiba said, ushering Shino to the door as quickly as possible. Which lead Shino to assume Kiba didn't want to talk to the greasy bunch.

"We're underage Kiba, will they even let us in?" Shino felt the need to ask. Kiba laughed.

"Sure. I've been in 'ere tons a times. They won't give us nuthin' ta drink 'sides water but they ain't got no problem lettin' us in." They finally made it inside. The music was blasting and the throngs of people were chatting indistinctly. It was much different than what Shino was accustomed to. He had never been to a club in the city either, but he was familiar with the music and the crowds.

The music blaring through the speakers in the small, crowded building was distinctly southern. Shino didn't particularly enjoy it, but then again, there weren't many genres of music that he did enjoy. The people were all distinctly southern also. Most of them dressed in denim, accessorized by cowboy boots and hats.

Before Shino knew it, Kiba was off on the other end of the room, dancing fluidly with a blonde haired girl, who didn't look much older than they were. The longer Shino watched them together, the more he regretted his decision to tag along. After a while, Shino sat at the bar. The barkeep leaned over to him.

"Can I get ya anything?" He asked the clearly depressed boy. Shino looked up at him, noting how normal he looked.

"No, thank you." With that, the barkeep went back to tending to the other depressed drunks at the bar. After a few songs, Shino looked over to see Kiba chatting with a group of scantily clad girls. It wasn't clear if he was coming on to any of them but Shino figured he would be better off ignoring them all completely.

Not even a minute after Shino turned back around to face the bar, did he hear Kiba yelling at him over the crowd.

"Hey! Shino!" he hollered, finally working his way through the horde, until he reached his roommate, "Whatcha doin' just sittin' 'ere? Git up an' dance 'er somethin'!" Shino raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't dance."

"Well, why don't ya come over 'ere an' I'll introduce ya to a few a my honky tonk buddies?" Despite Shino's difficult attitude, Kiba's expression was bright and hopeful.

"It's alright. I'm quite comfortable right here," Shino said. He didn't want to be rude but he was hardly in the mood to talk to Kiba's obnoxious friends. They were sure to think he was strange anyway. Kiba's hopeful expression sank.

"'Kay then, let's just leave," Kiba said happily. Instantly, Shino felt guilty.

"No. It's fine. I'm enjoying myself, we don't have to leave," the stoic boy assured. Kiba chuckled, a small squeak escaping his throat afterwards.

"No ya ain't. Besides, I kinda wanna go too. 's been a long day. C'mon, let's go." With that, Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and led him through the crowd. A few people tried talking to Kiba along the way but he quickly said hello and dismissed himself. Once inside the truck, Kiba wasted no time starting up the engine and taking off.

The trip passed in silence until Shino noticed a deviation. He couldn't help but voice his concern.

"Kiba, this isn't the way back to your house."

"I know it, we ain't goin' back ta my house yet," Kiba replied giddily.

"Where are we going?" Shino's paranoia was beginning to get the better of him.

"You'll see."

Finally, Kiba took the truck off road a ways until the reached a modest pond, surrounded by a few willow trees and full of closed water lilies.

"Well, we're 'ere!" Kiba yelled, climbing out of the truck, waiting for Shino to follow him.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Shino asked, suddenly proud of himself for maintaining his composure as well as he had been.

"Keller Pond. Ain't too many people ever come out this way. It's my favorite spot ta relax. C'mon, sit down," Kiba said, sitting down and patting the grass beside him. Shino complied, his heart beating rapidly.

For the first time, the silence that passed between the two boys wasn't uncomfortable. It was soothing. The sky was full of stars, something Shino wasn't used to. The fireflies buzzing happily around the whole field gave the illusion of the stars falling lazily all around them. The little halos of light were majestic, particularly to Shino, what with his fondness of insects. Every so often, the field was filled with the sounds of frogs chirping to their potential mates. It was a sound Shino would normally find annoying but his proximity to nature made him quite enjoy the amphibian's mating calls.

"I know ya ain't used ta doin' all this work, but do ya like it 'ere?" Kiba suddenly asked. Shino was almost afraid to answer. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get any words out. But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

"Yes. The work is hard. The scenery is lovely. As is my host family," he managed. Kiba smiled and laid back to gaze heavenward.

"Heh, well, I'm glad ya think so. Yeah, this place ain't nothin' special but it's home. I can't imagine livin' anywhere else," Kiba explained, a sigh of contentment escaping him.

"There are a lot of stars out here," Shino found himself saying before he could stop himself. Kiba glanced over, quite surprised that Shino instigated conversation.

"Yeah, that's right, all them city lights make it so ya can't see the stars, huh?" Kiba laughed. Shino let out a little 'mmhm' before the boys fell silent again.

"What's it like in the city?" Kiba asked a few minutes later.

"Crowded. Smog filled. Loud. What you would expect really," Shino said. Kiba grimaced.

"Is there anything good 'bout it?"

"It has its advantages I suppose. Goods are easily accessible. Although quality takes a backseat to convenience where I come from. The people are usually spoiled and lazy. Not to mention rude. It's difficult to make any genuine friends. City dwellers are typically jaded." Kiba was impressed by Shino's sudden willingness to speak.

"Hate ta break it to ya city boy, but none a that sounded very good," Kiba said, chuckling. Shino let out a grunt of amusement. It was true, there weren't many good things about living in the city, besides the convenience.

"Yes. I find the city to be quite irritating myself. Ideally, I'd like to live in a suburban area. There is still easy access to goods but it is much less crowded," Shino explained.

"I guess that sounds kinda nice. I'd miss the farm too much," he paused briefly before continuing with his inquiry, "Do ya miss the city at all?"

"Yes, a little. As I said, it is irritating but it is also my home. My family and possessions are there still." For some reason, Kiba found it surprising that someone as aloof as Shino would have any level of homesickness. Just then, Shino's humanity was all too real to Kiba. He was beginning to think the guy was a robot.

"Well, It'll be a'right, you don't gotta feel alone 'ere. Ya got me." Shino found solace in knowing that Kiba was there. As nice as Tsume and Hana are, Kiba is the only member of the Inuzuka family that can put Shino at ease. Well, somewhat at ease anyway. He was still a bundle of nerves around him but that was different. Kiba made Shino feel like he wasn't miles from home.

"Hmm, 's get'n late. We should get home 'fore ma whips out the switch," Kiba said playfully.

"Switch?" Being as well behaved and sheltered as Shino is, he had never heard the term. Kiba let out another hardy laugh.

"Yeah, ya know, big stick fer beatin' ya 'til ya behave," Kiba explained. Shino's eyes darted open in fear. "'m just kiddin' Shino, jeez. Calm down. She ain't used the switch on us in years." Shino found it hard to imagine what it would be like to be beaten. It was disturbing to him that eventhough it was illegal, it was still happening. Southern discipline was harsh.

Shino followed Kiba back to the truck and they left the sanctuary that was Keller Pond. Despite the fact that Shino had been enjoying the atmosphere, he couldn't wait to get back to the Inuzuka house and lay back down on Kiba's soft bed. He would need all the sleep he could get, after all, they would no doubt have a lot of work to do in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading! Read & Review please.


	6. Truth

**A/N:** . . .Forewarning, this chapter is dialog heavy. . . XD Enjoy!

* * *

Time seemed to race by and June soon became August. Shino had learned a great deal about Kiba's domain. The whole world seemed so much bigger to the city boy, who, when this summer began, believed that southerners were nothing more than mindless rubes. Now, knowing the Inuzuka family as well as he'd grown to, Shino knew he had been mistaken. Not only about southern people, but also about himself.

The boys woke early that Monday, exactly one week before Shino was to go back to New York. As was custom for them in these past couple months, Kiba bounced out of bed first and attacked his blissfully sleeping companion. Shino grumbled in protest but reluctantly got up. All of this manual labor wasn't something he was used to. Pair that with the fact that he worked from the wee hours of the morning to late into the evening, you have yourself one unhappy teenager.

They ate their breakfast as quickly as possible, then headed out to the farm. They had just begun scouting the chicken coop when Shino noticed a very swift change in Kiba's mood. In only two and a half months, Shino had already become a master of reading Kiba. It was a rare occurrence for the overactive boy to be in a foul mood, but even when he was, he usually didn't show it. That wasn't the case this time. Be it the down-turned sag of his brow or the way he lazily sifted through the hay, it was more than obvious he was upset.

"Kiba. . ." Shino ventured, his expression that of concern. Kiba shifted his eyes over to his friend, understanding that, without saying it, Shino was asking him what was wrong. He let out a small sigh.

"I just got ta thinkin' Shino. . . We only got another week 'till ya go back ta the city and I ain't ever gonna see ya again." Shino's eyes fell to the coop floor from behind his sunglasses. This thought had occurred to him a few weeks ago. He just tried to forget about it. The truth was though, he had to go home in a week. He would be starting his senior year of high school in the fall. Then he would be going to college to pursue a career in business, as his father had planned. It was true, there wouldn't be time to come back and see Kiba and his family.

"Perhaps. All the more reason to make the time we do have count. Right?" Shino found himself saying. He was never much of an optimist. Where it was coming from now, he wasn't too sure. Kiba let out a little chuckle but remained somber.

"Yeah. I know it. But ya know, yer prolly the first real friend I've ever really had. I mean, I have lots 'a friends I guess, but they ain't real friends, ya know?"

"Yes, I do." Shino couldn't exactly relate to what Kiba was telling him, since he never really had any friends at all. However, he did understand that he was Kiba's closest friend and that Kiba was his. Suddenly, Shino found himself being very angry with his mother. Why would she send him so far away to make friends when there wasn't much of a chance that he would ever see those friends again? It was cruel, really.

"I just. . . I don't want ya ta go. It's gonna be mighty lonely 'round 'ere without ya," Kiba admitted, letting a nervous smile creep onto his face. Shino couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to surface on his own face. Very suddenly, Kiba turned back to the chickens. He busied himself sifting through the hay again. Shino followed awkwardly.

When they finally finished, they dropped the eggs off in the house and headed back out to work on gathering the last of the summer harvest. The summer heat was much less intense than it had been at the beginning of the season. Now, it was closer to autumn and the weather, though still quite hot, was arguably easier to do hard manual labor in. They had only just begun, when Kiba abruptly turned to Shino, who was on the other end of the field.

"Hey Shino?" Kiba barked, running up to his friend. "Can ya take off yer glasses?" Shino stared quizzically from behind said glasses.

"Why?" Kiba rolled his beautiful brown eyes.

"'Cause. Ya been 'ere fer almost three months now and I ain't seen ya without the damn things not once," the southerner said, a hopeful grin beaming in Shino's direction.

"No."

"Awww, C'mon. What harm will it do? Just this once." Shino was about to refuse again, but once he caught sight of Kiba's pleading eyes, he couldn't turn him down. He reluctantly obliged, slipping his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and, finally, pulling them off completely.

Kiba was quite stricken by the dark amber that met his gaze. Shino likened removing his glasses in mixed company to being naked in mixed company. It was a very uncomfortable experience. So uncomfortable, in fact, that the only thing he could think to do was to avoid eye contact. That didn't do much to detour Kiba from staring.

"Now see. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kiba laughed. The corners of Shino's mouth turned up for a moment, before he put his mask back on. They got back to work. Shino putting his glasses back on, this time to shield his eyes from the sun. After they finished gathering what they could, they went to clean the stables.

By the time they had gotten to the third stable, Kiba seemed to lose interest in the task at hand. He shoveled up a big stack of clean hay and threw it on his unsuspecting friend. Shino stood there, hay falling all around him, with an unsatisfied grimace. It remained there until he heard Kiba's raspy laughter. The obnoxious boy was lying on the ground, holding his stomach and rolling around erratically.

Shino, feeling a little tit for tat suddenly, took it upon himself to shovel hay on Kiba. Being slightly smaller in stature to Shino, Kiba found himself practically buried. Once the tanned boy had worked his way out of his hay prison, he tackled his attacker. They ended up wrestling on the stable floor. A situation, had it happened months ago, that would have made Shino immensely uncomfortable. Now, it just felt natural. Being close to Kiba was just part of his life now, at least for the time being.

When finally, after more tomfoolery, the stables were clean, the boys decided to rest before finishing up the days work. Shino sat down atop a barrel of hay along the side of the stables. Kiba sat on the ground beside him. They remained in silence, Shino staring at the beautiful mixture of colors painting the breathtaking Alabama sunset and Kiba picking at his shoes. Eventually, Kiba moved on to fussing with the hem of Shino's shirt, picking off stray pieces of thread. Shino pretended not to notice, even though, inwardly, his heart was pounding faster than it probably should have been.

"Hey Shino. . . Did ya have a girl back in the city?" Kiba asked, his glassy brown eyes gazing up at Shino's face. He noticed a slight amusement in his stoic friend's expression.

"You mean a girlfriend? No. I did not," Shino answered. It was a very sudden question. It was kind of funny that Kiba might think Shino had a girlfriend back home. After all, he was completely aware of Shino's lack of friends. Why would that exclude girlfriends?

"Oh. Why not?" Shino glanced down at his curious companion. He didn't like this conversation. So he struck up a different one.

"You know, when my mother first told me that I had to come here, I was angry. I had this idea that you and your family would be these barbarians with the intent on causing me harm. . ." One of Kiba's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Why would ya think sompthin' like that?"

"Well, the only examples of southern life I had ever seen were in movies. I suppose it would have been logical to assume that those were just characters, and that not all southern people behaved that way. I know that now." It wasn't much, but it was probably the most Kiba had ever heard Shino say at once.

"Do ya like me, Shino?" Kiba asked, solemnly. Shino wasn't sure why Kiba was suddenly doubting his affection.

"Yes, of course I like you. I suppose I like you much more than I wish I did." Kiba smiled brightly.

"I thought ya were gonna be real stuck up an' difficult like. Even when ya first got 'ere, I wasn't sure we was gonna get along too well. 'Cause ya didn't really talk much 'an everythin'." There was a short silence between them.

"But, ya know, I really like ya too. It's gonna be real borin' 'round 'ere when ya leave." The moment was perfect. A beautiful southern sunset reflecting on the golden fields and Kiba's eyes glistening innocently in the orange glow that it created.

In this perfect moment, Shino lost himself again, as he had done more times than he could count this summer. Without thinking about it, the bespeckled teen leaned down and brushed his lips against Kiba's. It was hardly a kiss and it only lasted a second but Shino immediately darted backwards, frantically trying to think of an explanation. All of Shino's old prejudices about southerners surfaced again. Suddenly, he feared Kiba would no longer like him if he knew that he was attracted to men. Not only would he not like him, he might want to lynch him.

Kiba was staring, wide eyed, at the silent teen. Shino tried to think more rationally but found it difficult. _'Nonsense, lynchings don't happen anymore. . . do they? Even so, Kiba __isn't like that. . . I don't think.' _He was roused from his thoughts by Kiba's heavy breathing and expectant stare,

"I. . . I'm sorry. . . Kiba. . . I didn't mean to. . . please forgive me," was all he could manage to spit out. Kiba, who had become quite the expert on reading Shino's voice, could hear the fear that he just knew Shino was trying his hardest to maintain control of.

"Damn city boy! You done made the biggest mistake of yer life. We don't take too kindly to your types 'round 'ere," Kiba hollered. Shino's heart sank into his chest. He let out a, more visible than audible, gulp.

It was only when Kiba sensed a sufficient amount of fear that he broke out into a fit of howling laughter. Shino relaxed, understanding now that Kiba was using his insecurities to frighten him.

"I'm just messin' with ya Shino. Ya should know me better than that by now, eh?" Kiba explained after he had calmed down a bit. Shino wasn't amused.

"Kiba, that wasn't funny." Kiba wiped a tear from his eye and patted Shino on the back.

"C'mon Shino. I said I was sorry. . . Seriously though, why'd ya do that?" It seemed, to Shino at least, that perhaps Kiba was as thick as he had initially thought he might be.

"I didn't think that an extensive explanation was needed. Isn't it obvious?" Kiba looked up at him shyly.

"Well, it could've just been that ya ain't never been with a girl before an' ya was just lonely. How'm I spose ta know."

"No. I've never wanted companionship before I came here. Like I said before, I like you much more than I wish I did," Shino confessed.

"So, are ya a queer?" Shino glared down at his southern friend, shooting up a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't really think a label is necessary. If you want to know if I'm a homosexual, I suppose I am not. But I am what I am. If it does not conform to the social norm, then I suppose that is society's problem." Kiba let out a chuckle.

"Heh, I ain't never thought 'bout it that way before. 'Course, people 'round 'ere prolly wouldn't care 'bout that. Yer idea of southern folk is pretty skewed, but ain't no place on Earth that ain't got closed minded people. Ya live in a small town long 'nuff, you learn to hate things ya ain't used to."

"What makes you different?" Shino asked, his eyes meeting Kiba's for the first time since their kiss.

"Well, I ain't sayin' everyone 'round 'ere think like that. I know I don't. An' I know plenty others that don't neither. But there's a lot a good Christians live in this town. Ain't too keen on. . . well, ya know." Shino nodded.

"And you're not a good Christian?" the sober teen asked.

"Well, I guess I ain't a good one," Kiba chuckled, "I believe, but I have a habit of not followin' the rules. Like you."

"I have no faith. So I do not have rules to adhere to. Besides, all humans sin. It doesn't make you a bad Christian."

"I guess not. It don't matter. What does matter is that we only have a week left. I only wish I knew 'bout this at the biginnin' of the summer," Kiba said cheerfully. Shino looked puzzled for a moment, before widening his amber eyes behind his glasses.

"Are you referring to my attraction towards you?"

"Duh. C'mon Shino, I thought you was smarter than that," Kiba accused. Shino's breath hitched as he reached up and removed his sunglasses, so that he could take in Kiba's color scheme.

"Is that your way of telling me that you. . . uhm," Shino stuttered, words failing him. Kiba grinned wildly at Shino's failure to communicate.

"What's wrong, city boy? Got sompthin' stuck in yer throat?" Kiba teased.

"Is that your way of telling me that you are attracted to me as well?" Shino managed.

"Well, I dunno if I'd say it like that. But I spose that'd be 'bout right," Kiba admitted, still smiling madly. "So, what's this mean exactly?"

I don't know." Shino glanced up at the sky once he realized that it was getting quite dark. "Maybe, we should go inside the stables, it's getting dark out here." Kiba nodded and led the way into the stables. Once inside, he flipped on the lights and sat down on the ground next to the door. Shino sat beside him.

"Hey Shino, ya think maybe ya. . . uh. . . maybe ya wanna try that again? Little longer this time," Kiba ventured. It took a moment for Shino to figure out what Kiba was referring to.

"You mean kiss?" Shino asked, his heart racing and a lump forming in his throat.

"Well, yeah," Kiba said, hopefully. Shino tried to take in the beauty of the moment, as he had before, to relax himself. It wasn't quite so easy this time around. He nodded and muttered a barely audible "okay."

Kiba took initiative this time, leaning in to capture Shino's lips in his own. Shino couldn't breathe but he would gladly die if it meant he didn't have to break their kiss. It was simply too wonderful.

Eventually, Kiba pulled away, both boys panting heavily. Shino gazed at Kiba as his chest heaved.

"I'd say that one was a lil' bit better 'an the first," Kiba sputtered breathlessly. Shino nodded.

Within seconds, Kiba was straddling Shino's lap and kissing him feverishly. Shino reached up and buried his hand into Kiba's soft chestnut hair, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

"Kiba! Shino! Dinner's ready!" the boys heard faintly in the distance. They pulled apart spastically, fearing that Tsume was on her way out to the stables to collect them personally.

"We better head inside. . ." Kiba muttered. Shino nodded again. With that, the boys stood , turning out the lights and walking back towards the house. There was a comfortable silence between them until they walked inside.

"There ya are. Ya boys got all yer work done right?" Tsume asked, placing dishes full of steak and baked potatoes in front of them.

"Yeah Ma, We got everythin' done," Kiba said before stuffing his cheeks full of potato. Shino wasted no time filling himself up on Tsume's dinner. It had been a while since he last ate, he was quite famished.

After dinner, the boys washed up and went up to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba sprung face first onto his cot while Shino situated himself on Kiba's bed. Kiba rolled over to face his friend.

"Hey Shino?"

"What is it Kiba?"

"I'm really glad ya came 'ere," Kiba admitted quietly before closing his eyes. A few minutes passed in silence, Shino watching Kiba's chest rise and fall ever so slowly.

"I'm really glad I came here too," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. Sorry guys, no lemon yet. These two are super awkward. . . R&R please. ^_^


	7. Summer's End

**A/N:** Okay. . . Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, watched, etc. Just a general thanks to everyone who reads this mess. ^ w ^ I am rather excited about this chapter, so let's get to it.

* * *

As each day of Shino's final week in Alabama passed, the boy's moods became more and more troubled. Come Friday, there wasn't a smile to be found in the Inuzuka house. Even Tsume and Hana, despite not having spent too much quality time with Shino, as Kiba had, were noticeably forlorn about the teen's departure.

Kiba didn't rise that morning with his usual gusto. Instead, he rolled off of the cot, just barely landing on his feet. Like always, he was awake before Shino. It wasn't surprising. Shino still hadn't gotten too used to farm life. Rather than bouncing on the bed to wake his friend, Kiba just sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his sleeping form. It was _the_ day. The day that Shino would board that train back to New York. The last day Kiba would ever see him. . .

Without giving it much thought, Kiba leaned down and kissed Shino gently. They had spent the whole week prior locking lips at any given opportunity, so it had become slightly less awkward and far more familiar. It was still very hard to adjust to the paranoia that came with their somewhat forbidden relationship. Neither of them wanted to call it a relationship, given the fact that Shino's return home would surely make keeping in touch nearly impossible. Instead, the boys had decided to make it easier for them both by just cutting their losses and moving on. Even though, they both knew that it wouldn't be as simple as all that.

Shino's eyes eased open to see Kiba's sorrowful face looming over him. It was a heartbreaking wake up call on this, the very day Shino's life was to end. At least, that's how he saw it. It was like trudging ever so slowly to the gallows. Amber eyes gazed up into deep brown for a few moments, not a word passing between the two. Finally, Shino broke the silence with a small yawn.

"Good morning, Kiba," he managed to mumble after the yawn ceased. There was another moment of silence, as Kiba just continued to stare into Shino's exposed eyes.

"Mornin'" he finally muttered. "So, yer leavin' today." Shino closed his eyes for a moment to try to slow the persistent pounding of his heart.

"Yes. . . I am." he said, solemnly. Kiba's eyes wandered away from Shino, down to his comforter. He pawed at it for a minute or two before he glanced back up at Shino.

"Maybe we should, uhm. . . go downstairs an' get some breakfast. Ya gotta get on the train perty early. . ." Kiba rambled, eventually just trailing off. Although Shino would have liked to have more alone time with Kiba, he knew he was right. He did have to get to the train station fairly early.

So, the boys shuffled downstairs wearing deep frowns, representing the mood of the morning well. Tsume put their plates in front of them wordlessly, then went back to cleaning the sink. Hana took her nose out of her crossword book to glance sadly at her uncharacteristically quiet younger brother. She had never once, in her entire life, seen Kiba so upset. Even when Kiba grew to understand why their father had left, he still wore his usual mask. After further contemplation, Hana realized she couldn't remember ever seeing Kiba without a giant grin accenting his thin face.

"So, today's the day, huh?" She said; noting, in hindsight, she probably shouldn't have brought it up. They both glanced up at her from their barely touched plates. Shino nodded.

"Yup," was all Kiba could manage. Hana looked back down at her crossword to avoid eye contact with her depressed company. She couldn't help but smile a little after noticing the clue for 14 across. _'Regard with liking'._ It was a clue she was having some trouble with before, but now she felt like something of a fool for not knowing the answer. So, without hesitation, she picked up her pen and scribbled '_f-r-i-e-n-d'_ in the six empty boxes.

Moments passed, the entire Inuzuka family, as well as Shino, not saying another word. The silence was terribly eerie. Both boys finished their meals, Shino, so as not to seem rude and Kiba, so as not to let on exactly how heartbroken he really was. After breakfast, Tsume took their dishes and began scrubbing them clean of grease and ketchup. Hana could tell that Kiba's obvious sadness was getting to their mother, just as it was getting to her.

"Well, you better go git yer things Shino. Kiba, why don't you go help 'im," She urged, ushering her brother and Shino up the stairs. They obeyed, trudging down the hall and into Kiba's bedroom. Most of Shino's things were already in his suitcase, save for a few daily essentials. He wasted no time packing them away and sitting at the edge of Kiba's bed.

Akamaru poked his nose through the partly open door, pushing it open all the way to allow himself access. He walked over to Shino, his tail hidden between his legs, and rested his massive head on Shino's lap. Shino had spent the entire summer avoiding the giant canine, mostly because it seemed, initially, that the dog didn't like him that much.

It occurred to Shino that the white beast had seen how close he had become to his master. Perhaps, somehow, he knew how important the two boys had become to one another. Whatever the case, it seemed that Kiba's loyal companion had come to accept the teen, and was even sad to see him go. Though, how the dog knew he was leaving was a mystery to Shino.

He rested his hand on Akamaru's head and rubbed it gently. Akamaru let out a small whimper and curled up into a giant ball at Shino's feet. Kiba reached down and petted him across his great back, then sat down beside Shino, careful not to step on his dog in the process.

"Ya know, we still got a half hour till' ya gotta go." Kiba muttered, placing his hand gently over Shino's.

"Yeah." Shino eased Kiba back onto the other side of the twin bed. They both lied down beside one another, hands interlocked. It seemed like only minutes passed when their half hour became five minutes. Shino had been focusing on the ceiling, thinking of how his life had changed, and would surely continue to change once he got home. He had been dreading his senior year of high school for as long as he could remember. Even more so, now that he had to leave Kiba behind. But Kiba was a southern boy, born and raised. . .

"_Kiba?" Shino asked softly from under the willow tree near Keller Pond. Aforementioned youth ceased picking at the grass in favor of looking up at Shino with a curious tilt of the head. _

"_Do you think you'll ever leave this town?" the bespectacled teen continued. Kiba gazed heavenward and sighed. _

"_You kiddin'? This is my home. I done told ya, I can't imagine livin' anyplace else. My family been livin' 'ere fer six generations. We're farm folk. That's all we know how ta be." _

"_I know, but, do you ever feel like you want more?" Shino ventured. Kiba laughed. _

"_Naw. What more could I want? I got all I need right 'ere. I swear, you city folk, it's always more, more, more with ya, ain't it? Ya can't ever be happy with the little things," Kiba chuckled._

"_No, I suppose not. For us, everything is about innovation and advancing. We focus too much on the future. I think it's because we are scared," Shino mumbled. _

"_What're ya scared of?" Kiba's gaze of curiosity resembled that of a dog. If he had dog ears, they would most likely be perked. _

"_You all provide for yourselves here. Grow your own food, build your own homes. We buy our lives. We need to be better than the competition in order to survive. I suppose that's the only way _we_ know how to be." Kiba seemed to be pondering Shino's words for a moment._

"_The city sounds kinda interestin'. But I don't wanna live nowhere but 'ere. We live in this town, we die in this town. 'S how it's always been," he finally said proudly. Shino couldn't help but smile. _

A smile crept onto Shino's face, much like it did that warm summers night a few weeks ago. He remembered all those wonderful nights he and Kiba drove out to Keller Pond after a long days work. They usually ended up talking about their differences, thus learning more and more about the other and their upbringing. Shino found some solace in the fact that Kiba was determined to live in this small town for the remainder of his life. This meant that if the opportunity ever arose where he could find the time to visit Kiba, at least he'd know where to find him.

Shino wished more than anything though, that Kiba could let go of this place and, once Shino found his own home, could come live with him in the city. But, much like Shino had a life in the city, Kiba had his own life here in Alabama.

Shino's musings were interrupted when he heard the creaking of floorboards down the second level hallway. He rapidly turned his head downwards to look at Kiba, who was now asleep, nearly dry tear stains lining his face. Shino reached over and shook Kiba, a little more quickly than he had originally intended. Kiba's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Someone's coming." Shino whispered. Both boys jumped off of Kiba's bed and tried to make themselves appear busy. Hana peeked her head through Kiba's door slowly, only to discover Shino going through his suitcase and Kiba sitting on the floor beside Akamaru, petting him as he slept.

"It's time to go Shino," she said solemnly. Shino nodded. She lingered in the doorway for a few moments before thinking it better to wait downstairs. After they were both sure she was gone, they abandoned their tasks and approached one another. Kiba wrapped his arm gingerly around his friend's waist and pulled him closer, Shino standing a good foot higher than the country bumpkin.

Shino reached up and held Kiba's head close to his chest, smelling his hair as he did so. It reminded him of the nights early in the summer, when he would lie in Kiba's bed and could smell his sweet scent on his pillow. It faded after Tsume had washed the blankets but Shino could still catch the scent on the breeze when he and Kiba worked together.

"We shouldn't keep 'em waitin' too long," Kiba practically whispered, his voice even more muffled by Shino's chest. Still, Shino understood him. He had been trying to prolong it as long as he could but it was inevitable. He couldn't put it off any longer.

Kiba lifted his head to look at Shino. Neither of them wanted to give in to their urge to cry. After a long silence, Shino leaned in and gave Kiba one last kiss. It was the longest and most passionate they had shared yet. Which only made it harder for them both to resist their urge to cry.

No words passed between them as Shino grabbed his suitcase and carried it downstairs, Kiba following closely. Tsume grabbed the keys to the pickup while turning a sorrowful glance in Kiba and Shino's direction. Tsume and Hana climbed in the cab, while Shino and Kiba jumped into the truck bed.

The drive to the station was long and quiet. The ladies in the cab had the radio on but neither were paying it any mind. The boys in the bed were listening to the wind zip past their heads and watching the houses and the land zoom by as their minds buzzed with thoughts of their futures without one another.

When, finally, they arrived, Tsume went to collect Shino's ticket, while the three teens sat on the very same bench Shino discovered Tsume and Hana at the beginning of the summer. Recalling the "Welcome Sheeno" sign that he had found both amusing and intimidating at the time, only made it harder for Shino to acknowledge the summer was now over. He sat back and contemplated his mindset for a few minutes until Tsume returned and handed him his ticket.

"It was really nice havin' you with us for the summer, Shino. You be careful on your way home now," Tsume said, fussing with Shino's jacket briefly.

"Ma, he ain't gonna get hurt. 'S just a train ride," Kiba complained, swatting his mother's hand away from Shino.

"Alright, alright. I just wanna make sure he gets home in one piece," she insisted.

"I'll write when I can, Ma'am," Shino said, bowing his head in her direction like the gentleman he had been brought up to be. Tsume never really did get used to being addressed in such a manner, so she just giggled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be mighty strange, you not bein' here," Hana added. Kiba sighed loudly. A clear indication to his family that he wanted them to stop talking about that specific topic. They got the message and just sat, for nearly twenty minutes, in complete silence. The train came rolling slowly into the station. Shino stood and grabbed his bags. The rest of the Inuzuka family stood to see him off. Tsume and Hana gave him tight, lung crushing hugs and said their goodbyes. Kiba stretched out his hand. Shino took it and shook it firmly.

"See ya," Kiba said with a smile.

"Goodbye Kiba." With that, Shino turned and began to board the train.

"We're gonna miss ya city boy!" Shino heard Kiba yell from the bench. He turned to see the family waving at him, Kiba a bit more enthusiastically than the rest. Shino gave a curt wave back, accompanied by a large, genuine smile. He could still see them clearly through the window of his cabin, but he was sure they didn't see him. He watched them as the train began chugging away, leaving the Inuzuka family and the town of Oak Hill behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. R&R please.


	8. In The City

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad you guys enjoy the story so far. I do want to finish it (and I plan to). I typically wouldn't update as slowly as I have been. The main reason for that is that I've been very busy. So, again, I am very sorry for the slow updates. I have a lot of things going on in the upcoming months as well but I am going to try my hardest to update this story at least once every week or two, rather than once every month or two.

* * *

Shino's return home was less than exciting. His mother nearly tackled him to the floor, ranting about how much she had missed him all the while. Shino's father maintained his usual indifferent demeanor but welcomed his son home with a mutter.

Shino trudged up the stairs, feeling a strange emptiness that he had never before felt. He figured coming home might make him feel better, make him forget. It only made the hole in his heart ache more. Outside, the sun was shining and the birds chirping happily over their city suburb. It only set a cruel, mocking mood to the teen. He just sighed and laid across his bed, leaving his suitcases lying, discarded, on the floor.

Moments turned into hours. Hours eventually morphed into days. It was the first time in months he had been allowed to lounge about and not have to work. He found that his appetite had nearly vanquished completely. Surely, his entire life was pointless now. It was in this very room, only two months ago, that he was envisioning horrid, evil southerners who were intent to cause him harm. Now, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Kiba's smiling face. He could still clearly gaze upon the wind blown fields of corn and sorghum deep in his mind's eye. He could still smell Kiba's scent and the wonderful aroma of the roast and hash that Kiba had cooked the night Shino arrived.

Like they had been for days, fresh tears made their way down Shino's cheeks. He had been brought up to not cry. Crying was showing emotion. Emotions were weakness. But Shino wasn't showing his weakness, not to anyone of consequence anyway. He had successfully resisted the urge to cry when he was torn away from Kiba. Now he was alone. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

School was starting in two weeks. It was going to be his senior year of high school. Then it was off to college. Shino had been excited about his career before, but now he couldn't be less enthused. Why should he be? Kiba had taught him things that he had never before even thought existed. Many things that his father never bothered to teach. Things that really mattered. Unlike all of the unimportant things he thought mattered to him before this life changing summer.

His mother eventually coaxed him into coming to breakfast one happy autumn morning. He appeared visibly more gaunt than she remembered. He ate slowly, his eyes fixed on the table.

"Shino, how are feeling today?" She asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Fine," he mumbled. She sighed. Shino finished last, excusing himself and shuffling back up to his room. He turned on the radio, which he never even thought of using before, and flipped through the stations until he happened upon some familiar songs. He recalled hearing most of these country songs on Kiba's little portable radio he listened to occasionally while they worked on the farm. Kiba would sometimes sing along with them, much too loudly and slightly off key.

The song flowing quietly from the speakers, Shino recalled, Kiba had sung in a whisper when it came on the radio one particularly hot afternoon. As the chorus line hit his ears, yet another stream of tears ran down Shino's pale cheeks. Still, instead of turning it, he allowed the song to consume him.

"_One more day. One more time. _

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied._

_But then again, I know what it would do._

_Leave me wishin' still for one more day with you." _

The song kept playing, but Shino's mind was focused on Kiba. Missing him was all he could do these days. It wasn't like him to behave this way. Nor was it like him to be so dominated by his feelings. Shibi, his father, had seen to that. Yet, here he was, being devoured by heartache; something Shino never thought he'd fall victim to.

As the days passed, the emptiness within Shino remained but he found himself able to move around a bit. He frequently assisted his mother with household chores, something he never would have done prior to this summer. Working on the farm had done exactly what his mother had hoped it would, taught Shino about being responsible and helpful.

It was in the early morning hours of the coming day when Shino was roused from his slumber by a vigorous knocking on his bedroom door. With a groan, he shuffled out of bed and opened it, only to be greeted by his mother's madly grinning face.

"Yes mother?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come with me," she beckoned, curling her finger towards herself as she practically ran down the hallway. Shino reluctantly followed, feeling quite uneasy. Once they reached the bottom landing of the staircase, headlights began to dance across the walls. Someone had pulled into their driveway.

Despite having barely had any sleep that night, Shino found himself wide awake. This was all so very odd. He watched the lifeless door intently for a few minutes, until, finally, it swung open. Through it, came his father, carrying a couple torn up duffel bags.

For a moment, Shino thought he was imagining this whole scenario, as Kiba came trotting in behind Shibi; his mouth agape with amazement. But once Kiba tackled Shino with a death hug and Shino could smell his breathtaking scent, he knew it wasn't just his wishful thinking. Shino hugged Kiba back with such force that he could hear Kiba's breath hitch.

"Howdy, city boy! Good ta see ya again!" Kiba hollered once he could breathe again. Shino smiled.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?"

"Huh? You mean yer Ma didn't tell ya?" Shino raised a fine brow and glared in his mother's direction, though she missed it.

"No. She told me nothing."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Tsume gave me updates over the phone while you were staying with her," his mother chimed in, "We tossed around the idea of you or Kiba spending your senior year of High School together. We decided against it initially, but after you came home, she told me how depressed Kiba was. And you were so upset. I called her back and we made plans for Kiba to spend the school year here in New York."

It took a minute or two for Shino to fully process that he'd be spending another ten months with Kiba. Once the realization hit, Shino may have just as well been in the angry tundra, his body was shaking so much. Only for a few moments though, before Kiba engulfed him in another warm hug. Shino embraced him as if his very life hung in the balance.

"H-how was your trip?" was all Shino could think to ask, as they parted. Kiba grinned wildly.

"Perty nice. Slept most 'a the way."

"It's great to finally get to meet you, Kiba," Shino's mother said, as she took Kiba's hand and shook it gently.

"Pleasure meetin' you too, ma'am," Kiba said, his voice cutting through her like butter. Shino recalled, Kiba did have the ability to be surprisingly charming when he wanted to be, especially when women were involved.

"Shino, why don't you help Kiba get his bags to his room and show him around a bit," his mother added. Shino nodded and took the bags from his father. Kiba followed him down the hall.

"You don't gotta carry my bags fer me, I can. . ."

"It's alright," Shino interjected, "You're our guest, Kiba." Once they reached the end of the hall, Shino opened the door farthest to the left. Kiba was quite impressed by the fancy decorations the accented the entire house. Even the bedroom door was solid white with an ornate glass knob.

"This is our guest bedroom. I suppose this is where my mother intends for you to. . ." Before he could get the final word out, the door was slammed shut and he found himself lying on his back, Kiba straddling his hips.

"Damn, I missed you," Kiba growled low close to Shino's ear.

"I missed you too," Shino whispered. Kiba nuzzled his nose into Shino's neck, feeling his friend's heart beating rapidly as he did so. He kissed the exposed flesh gently, gradually working his way up to Shino's lips. They had only been apart for a week, yet it felt as though it had been a lifetime. Being this close was something neither of them had expected to ever feel again.

There was a faint knock on the door that made the boys spring up and separate in one motion. Shino's mother poked her head through the door.

"So, how's the room? The sheets are clean, I just changed them this morning," she informed.

"It's great. Better than my room back at home," Kiba said, slightly out of breath.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything while you're here."

"Will do, ma'am." Shino glanced nervously to the other side of the room, not able to quench the feeling that she knew somehow.

She left, clicking the door closed quietly on her way out. Shino looked back at Kiba, who just chuckled at the close call.

"Well, if your not too tired from your trip, maybe I can give you a glimpse of the city," Shino muttered. Kiba's expression perked.

"Yeah, I've been wonderin' what you city folk do fer fun! Let's go!" Kiba shouted, running out the door and down the hall. Shino, with significantly less enthusiasm than his southern companion, followed at his own pace.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. Such a long wait for such a short chapter. . . *sigh* Like I said, I will _try_ my hardest to update once every week or two. I will not make promises. But I will try my damnedest. Thanks again guys, for being so patient with me.


	9. High School So And So

A/N: Well, that whole "update every week or two" thing didn't go quite as planned. I'm sure you've figured by now, I have been busy, as usual. I haven't been writing anything lately, which is just generally sucky. Though I am still quite busy, I owe you guys an update. It's been far too long. . . So, here it is. There is a bit of colorful language in this chapter. Ye be warned. XD

* * *

It was still very early in the morning when the boys began to make their way down Shino's street. Shino tried hailing a cab, though getting one to actually stop was a chore. Kiba stared curiously as Shino held his arm in the air. When a little yellow car stopped in front of them, Shino held the door open and allowed Kiba to get in. Back home, Kiba recalled, that kind of courtesy was reserved for women, if it was used at all, which it usually wasn't. But he crawled in first nonetheless.

Shino climbed in beside his friend in the back seat and muttered a street name that even Kiba barely heard. The driver seemed to have heard it just fine though, as he drove off without a word. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Kiba starting at all the loud noises the city echoed with. Shino couldn't help but smile, knowing how used to the quiet countryside Kiba was. This all must be so overstimulating for him. Shino discreetly took Kiba's hand, in an attempt to ease his nerves. All Kiba could do was stare, wide-eyed, at the tall buildings and the masses of people and cars. It was a sight he still couldn't even fathom.

When the cab came to a stop outside a little cafe, Shino pulled out some bills and handed them to the driver. Then he stepped out, straightening his clothes a bit and offered his hand to Kiba. That gesture was far too effeminate and Kiba declined, pushing Shino's hand away with a chuckle. Shino scratched the back of his head, blushing wildly behind his high collar.

"So, what 're we doin' here?" The country bumpkin asked curiously, his beautiful brown eyes dancing across the city.

"We're here to get breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry." Shino mumbled. Kiba realized it was fifty times harder to hear Shino with all this city noise. But he did hear "breakfast", and was more than willing to follow his companion into the cafe.

They took a seat at a corner table. The smells that wafted into Kiba's nose made his mouth water. This place, he could tell, wasn't just some rusty spoon. Though, it wasn't a fancy restaurant either. It was somehow comfortable, despite the industrial view outside. There were a few families eating breakfast and laughing, a business man reading a newspaper with a horrified expression on his face, a tattered man at a laptop, typing as though his very life depended on it, and a few single men at the mini bar joking with one another. It wasn't as familiar as Alabama, but it wasn't as bad as Shino made it out to be, at least, from Kiba's newborn perspective. A waitress approached their table, looking horribly unenthusiastic.

"Is there anything I can get ya boys?" She asked, her accent sounding foreign to Kiba. It seemed neither Shino nor his family spoke with this kind of accent, yet every other person he'd spoken to had one.

"Yes. I'll have eggs, hard boiled, and toast. To drink, I'll have orange juice," Shino said promptly. Kiba felt pressured to give her a quick response, in fear that if he didn't, the city folk might cook him for breakfast.

"I'll take, uhmm. . ." He muttered, glancing down at his menu, "I'll take some flapjacks 'n' some smoked sausage. . . with some milk. Is that alright, Shino?" He didn't want to confuse the impatient city folk, so he had made an attempt to reduce the intensity of his accent but felt as though he had failed.

"Yes, of course Kiba, it's my treat." Kiba chuckled and gave the waitress a nod. She rolled her eyes and strutted away. "So, what do you think?" Shino asked suddenly.

"Think about what?" Kiba said, confused.

"The city." Kiba could tell Shino was expecting him to say he hated it. That it was too noisy and the people were rude. It was how he was expecting to feel when he got here as well, but he didn't.

"It's nice. I like it 'ere actu'lly. It's like ya said before Shino, the air smells weird, it's too crowded 'n' such. But 's not really that bad. I mean, I do like the country better. Dun git me wrong," Kiba answered honestly. It was going to take some getting used to and he was sure he'd get really homesick in a matter of days, but it was a nice change of pace.

"Hmm," Shino hummed. It was somewhat unexpected. But, he was glad Kiba was enjoying himself. If anyone knew how it felt to be taken out of your natural environment and placed in a foreign one, it was Shino. The last thing he wanted was Kiba to feel uncomfortable in his home.

The waitress brought them their food and they ate in silence. Kiba was fixated on the cafe and all of the people in it. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at how similar the city folk were to the people he knew back home. He had the impression that they would all be completely different. Really, besides being slightly more jaded, they were human on the inside, just like the good country folk in Alabama.

After they had finished their breakfast, Shino paid their bill and they left. Though the food wasn't as good as the home cooked meals mama made at home, Kiba still enjoyed it. Shino hailed another cab, though it took some doing, and they were off again. Kiba assumed they were going home, until Shino muttered "Central Park." This cab driver seemed to be a little more talkative than the other one was. More or less towards the other drivers on the road than to his passengers. Kiba found it amusing, to say the least.

After about forty minutes, they arrived at their destination. Most of their trip consisted of sitting in traffic and listening to their cabby shout at the "inconsiderate pricks" on the road. But, at long last, they got out of the cab and stretched their legs. Shino paid the angry man in the cab and they watched in amusement as he drove off.

"Is everyone 'n this city that angry?" Kiba asked, chuckling still.

"Most everyone. When you live in a city as crowded as this one for most of your life, it's difficult not to be impatient," Shino said, taking Kiba's hand and walking towards, what Kiba thought, was an enchanted wonderland. It seemed so out of place here in the city. It was green. . . In fact, it was the first time Kiba really seen greenery since he arrived in New York. The grass was the most beautiful shade of forest green he'd ever seen. The trees were so lush and full of life, he could hardly believe he was in the same place he'd been only moments ago. There were lakes, restaurants, marble statues, and everything else that Kiba had never imagined could exist in one place. It was breathtaking.

In fact, he had been so transfixed by the splendor of it all, that he had been disregarding the fact that they had been walking hand in hand through a crowded, public park. Yet, no one seemed to care, or really even notice. Was it really okay? Were they really not going to get lynched for such a public display? The paranoid part of Kiba's head won dominance over the free spirited part, and he slid his hand out of Shino's. Shino glanced over at his friend, staring through his dark shades.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, this time sounding a trifle hurt.

"Nah, don't be. S'just that. . . I ain't used ta the laid back city folk attitude. Back home, ya know, we really couldn't do somethin' like that, least not without getting' hollared at or somethin'." Shino nodded.

"What do you think of Central Park?" he asked, in an attempt to get off the topic.

"It's the perttiest thing I've ever seen. 'N' I've seen lots a pertty things, mind ya," Kiba chuckled. Shino nodded again. They walked side by side, Kiba taking in the sights and sounds and Shino watching Kiba in silence. They happened upon an empty bench near a small lake and decided to sit for a while.

"So, what else they got 'ere?" Kiba practically screamed with enthusiasm.

"Well, anything really. They've got a zoo, hotels, museums, athletic facilities. You name it, I'm sure they've got it here somewhere." Shino heard Kiba sigh in contentment beside him. It was really rewarding to make him feel so at home.

"Why don't 'cha like the city again?" Kiba said sarcastically. Shino snickered.

"I suppose it is beautiful. Especially to someone who has just arrived. But it gets tiresome quickly." Kiba huffed.

Later, they bought a couple hot dogs and walked around the Reservoir and through a few meadows. By the time midday rolled around, the sun was beaming down violently upon them. It seemed strangely hot given the time of year. Shino proposed they head home. Kiba reluctantly agreed.

When they finally arrived back at Shino's house, Shino prepared some lemonade for them. They sat on the living room couch watching TV and sipping lemonade for a few hours. Every so often Kiba would laugh uproariously at something that struck his fancy and slap Shino on the leg. Shino had become used to this kind of affection from Kiba, it was part of what made the southerner so appealing. It was his enticing zest that made Shino feel alive whenever he was with him. Otherwise, everything in Shino's word seemed so bleak and colorless.

Eventually, Kiba lounged across the couch, his feet resting on Shino's lap. Shino couldn't help but rest his hands on Kiba's firm calves. Kiba didn't seem to mind this. Perhaps it was because they had more privacy now. Though they weren't alone in the house, they were alone in the room. They sat like that for a while longer. Finally, Kiba let out a loud yawn, as Shino remembered him doing every night back in Alabama.

"Hey Shino, I think I'm gonna take a shower 'n' hit the sack. 'S that a'right?" Kiba asked sleepily. Shino nodded. "M'kay. Night babe," Kiba added, giving Shino a quick peck on the mouth. Kiba's expression seemed to imply that he was just as surprised by his own choice of words as Shino was. It was such a simple word, that seemed to slide past Kiba's lips without much thought, but it held so much power in Shino's mind. Kiba didn't appear to regret phrasing his 'goodnight' in such a way, as he smiled and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom. The very same bathroom that Shino had been in while he fantasized about what Kiba might be like. Here they were. Together. What though, would happen when they graduated?

A week passed by quickly. The boys took every moment they had alone to make out feverishly. They had come dangerously close to being caught on several occasions, but narrowly escaped every time. Before they knew it, it was the first day of school. Kiba was excited. It was interesting to imagine what school might be like in the city. Shino, however, couldn't have been less delighted. Kiba threw on the most acceptable clothes he owned. The last thing he needed was to look out of place among the angry city teenagers. But, it wasn't that important to him, if they didn't like him that was their problem. He met up with Shino in the kitchen.

"There you are. We don't have time to eat now. Here," Shino said, handing Kiba a package of Pop Tarts. "We can eat on the bus." Kiba took the silver package and followed Shino out the door. They ran down the street, trying desperately to reach the bus, which was already pulling away. Shino managed to get the driver's attention. The bus stopped and they both climbed in.

Kiba was elated to see how big the school was. His school, back in Alabama only had one level, and even that was tiny. This school had to have at least three levels. It was huge. When the bus came to a stop, the teens all started to pile out at once. Shino waited until they were all gone before exiting the bus himself, Kiba in tow.

"So, this is it, huh? It's mighty big," Kiba announced. Shino nodded.

It wasn't until they were actually inside the building that Kiba realized how big it really was. The halls were lined with metal lockers and school bulletins. The whole school had a uniform color scheme of blue and yellow. It was a very interesting place.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways," Shino said, displaying his course schedule and pointing to his first class. "Will you be able to find your classes alright?"

"Yeah, I should be a'right. There's a map a the school 'ere on my planner. I think I can handle it," Kiba assured. Shino nodded and walked off.

Kiba discovered, as the hours passed, that, though this school looked a lot different than his old school, it was equally as boring. And it was much more confusing. By the time lunch rolled around, he was half asleep. Many of the teens found Kiba's accent both amusing and interesting. There were a few cheerleaders that had requested to sit with him at lunch. He accepted their invitation, as they seemed friendly enough. Kiba found Shino sitting alone and ran up to him.

"Hey!" Shino jolted at the sudden loud noise but smiled when he realized who it was. "How'd your first few classes go?"

"Alright. I'm taking a lot of advanced placement classes this year. They are mostly my kind, therefore easy," Shino responded. Kiba tilted his head.

"What a ya mean?" He asked, snickering at the way Shino seemed to think ferocious animals attended his school.

"Nothing." Only moments later, Kiba's new cheerleader friends found him and sat beside him. Shino's heart sank. Why would Kiba invite them to sit with him? Moments after that though, the jocks followed, strutting arrogantly up to the table.

"Why're you sittin' with these losers, Jen?" The schools most disdainful meat head, Luke Dobson, teased.

"Hi Luke," one of the cheerleaders cooed, chewing obnoxiously on bubble gum. Luke smiled and acknowledged her with a tilt of his head.

"I dunno, this new kid seems kinda cool," Jen said, glancing seductively at Kiba. Shino gave her a disgusted glare. Kiba smiled innocently at her. Luke scowled at Kiba and Shino, jealously seeping down into his gut.

"C'mon, come sit with us. You'll ruin your rep if you stay here with this dork," Luke added, gesturing towards Shino.

"Hey now, what's wrong with Shino?" Kiba asked, suddenly on the defensive.

"He's a fuckin' freak." Luke's buddies chortled behind him. Kiba's brows furrowed.

"Why? Cause he act'ally has some common sense and ain't fueled by how much attention he gets?" Kiba shot back, standing up and glaring at Luke. He stood a good foot shorter than the jock but it didn't seem to detour him from standing his ground.

"Kiba. . ." Shino mumbled, so quietly that Kiba, nor anyone else heard him.

"What was that, you redneck son of a bitch?" Luke screamed, his face mere inches from Kiba's.

"Ya heard me right. What, just 'cause Shino ain't some over inflated jackass, he's a freak? I think ya need ta take a long ass look at yerself, ya fuckin' piss-licker!" Luke charged at the smaller boy, taking him to the ground, Shino stood, in a panic, but didn't really know what to do. Kiba threw his balled fist at Luke's jaw, making it crunch. Luke punched back, landing a hit square in Kiba's eye. Kiba put up a much harder fight than Luke had expected. Before long though, the two were forced apart by a few teachers.

Shino stood, completely still, as he watched Kiba and Luke get escorted out of the lunchroom. The other students, who only moments ago had been in a frenzy, sat back down and resumed eating as though nothing had happened. The cheerleaders dispersed and went to join the others in their clique. Shino sat back down as well, no longer able to eat and feeling quite sick. What was this school year going to be like now?

* * *

A/N: Again guys, sorry for the super late update. I am lacking so much inspiration these days. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review please! Thnx!


	10. New Beginnings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm quite thrilled that so many of you are enjoying it. Unfortunately, we have arrived at the end of the story. Thanks for reading, it is much appreciated! XD

Warnings: Thar be adult content in this here chapter. Turn back while ye still can. . . (no, wait, don't do that, that wouldn't be good. . .)

* * *

The remainder of the school day seemed to lag on at an excruciatingly slow pace. Shino hadn't seen Kiba since lunch, so he assumed he must have been sent home. By the time the dismissal bell rang, Shino was so nervous he could barely keep his grip on his books. The bus ride home was horribly unsettling. There was fear eating away at the back of his mind that Kiba might be sent back to Alabama. They couldn't do that, it was far too soon.

When the bus finally came to a halt, Shino was the first one out. He found himself practically sprinting in his desperation to get home. So quickly, in fact, that he tripped on crack in the sidewalk, barely catching himself before landing face first on the concrete. He felt a slight stinging pain where he hit his knee but didn't even acknowledge it, and just stood and continued home at a slightly slower pace. The anxiety was so intense, he found himself feeling extremely fatigued and nauseous.

He bolted through his front door, only to find his mother sitting on the couch, sipping coffee, with Kiba sitting across from her, a frown upon his cherubic face. Shino tentatively approached Kiba and sat beside him. His mother let out a sigh.

"Shino," she said, setting her coffee on the table, "I told you to help Kiba adapt to school in the city. I'm very disappointed in you. You should have kept him out of trouble." Shino nodded curtly. "Now, I've already called Tsume, she is very cross." Kiba's eyes widened in fear

"Ya' called mama? Oh boy, is she gonna be sore. . ." Kiba muttered, glancing out the window, covering his left eye with an ice pack.

"Well, of course I called her. Kiba, you're not blameless either. You know better. Now, if this happens again, I am sending you straight home, I mean it," she huffed.

"Yes ma'am," Kiba replied sorrowfully.

"Very well. You boys are dismissed," she said, grabbing her coffee cup and wandering off towards the kitchen. Shino took Kiba by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, they both remained silent, neither of them really knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Shino broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba stared at him with one glassy brown eye.

"What? Ya mean stick up fer ya?" he asked, Shino nodded, "Well someone's gotta do it."

"You shouldn't have. It wasn't a big deal. You should have ignored him," Shino said robotically. Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It is a big deal Shino! Bullyin' 's a problem everywhere. But just 'cause it happ'ns don't mean ya gotta put up with it. Ya need to stick up fer yerself, else everybody gonna walk all over ya fer the rest o' yer life! I dun wanna see that happen to ya!" the southerner retorted, his accent growing more exaggerated the louder he got. Shino sighed as he began to remove his cumbersome jacket, revealing the black tee shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Listen. It may be true that I don't stand up for myself as often as I should Kiba. However, I have my reasons. One being, that if I were to fight off anyone who made fun of me, I'd be kicked out of school for getting into too many fights. Second, it would affect my permanent record, and I can't afford that right now. Third, I would only be signing myself up for extreme physical harm. It is unlikely that I would be victorious in any of those fights," Shino explained, feeling quite uneasy about having spoken so much. "So, I am sorry if it offends you, but it is a personal choice. Please accept that."

Kiba seemed a bit floored. Though Shino couldn't tell if it was because of what he said or how much he had spoken. After a brief moment of silence, Kiba let out a low growl.

"A'right. If ya say so Shino, I can accept that. But it was my personal choice ta stick up fer ya." Shino closed the distance between them, encircling his arms around Kiba's waist, and placed a gentle kiss on his love's lips.

"You're hurt," Shino mumbled after they parted, placing his fingers gingerly on Kiba's left temple.

"Eh? Oh, this?" Kiba questioned, removing the ice pack from his eye and gesturing towards it with one tanned, slender finger, "This is nuthin'. One time, I got inta this brawl with a feller 'n' he beat me clean out. Couldn't hardly even move fer days. Doctor said I's supposed ta stay in bed 'n' rest. But I was up 'n' plowin' again 'fore the week was up." He broke out into a fit of laughter once he was finished, giving his knee a hardy slap like he always did.

"Still, you were hurt on my account," Shino said once Kiba began to settle, "Personal choice or not, I do not want to see you get hurt because of me. Besides that, if you get into another fight, you will be sent home. I couldn't bear that. Thank you for caring so much, but please promise me that you won't do it again." For once, it seemed, Kiba was speechless. He stared up at Shino, his left eye slightly swollen, with a captivated gaze that was unmistakably love.

"I promise," he whispered finally. Shino held him closer, leaving a light kiss on his forehead. They swayed lightly for a moment, as if dancing to an apparitional love song. Shino backed away slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Kiba's slender waist.

"Kiba?" he muttered, averting his eyes, staring at the floor as if he'd discovered something in need of his attention in the beige carpet fibers. Kiba tilted his head, flashing a smile in Shino's direction, despite Shino's brief distraction. "What's going to happen to us?"

The question was one that had been weighing heavily on both of their minds for a long time, though neither wanted to dwell on it for too long. It was frightening. Admittedly, Kiba had wanted to think about it, to talk about it even, but Shino's prosperous future plans prevented him from opening his mouth. He wanted Shino to have that life that he'd worked so hard for. Truth be, Kiba didn't have it in him to leave home, it was all he knew. And Shino certainly couldn't live in the country. So where _did_ that leave them?

"I dun know," the smaller boy choked out after a moment, "Honestly, I dun really wanna know. I'm too scared ta think 'bout it." He sighed and buried his head in Shino's neck.

"Me too," Shino replied, bringing his hand up, only for it to get lost in Kiba's silky brown hair, "I can't imagine going to college without you." His voice is lacking it's usual calamity. It's quivering almost. Kiba can feel it through his tenuous throat.

"I know. Neither can I. But. . . that's how 's gotta be." He feels tears attempting to find freedom, but he fights them back the best he can. "Ya know. . . I think we're gonna hafta get used ta not bein' tagether. I like the city 'n' all, but I can't leave home fer good. Ya got a nice future laid out fer yerself. I. . . dun think 's possible ta make this work, ya know?"

There, he said it. The very thing they had both been thinking ever since this farce began. It was so hard to swallow. That this beautiful connection could be severed by simple means of geographic location. Could Shino throw his plans away for the sake of a relationship? Would he really even be throwing away his own plans for himself, and not his father's plans?

"In all my adolescence, I have never had any sort of bond with anyone. . . at all. A bond like this is not easy to come by and it would be foolish to abandon it. I can't. . ." Shino said softly, his voice wavering, "I won't allow it to be relinquished so easily." It was clear to Kiba, that Shino was serious, by the way his eyes glazed over when he pulled away, to stare directly into his companion's, equally moist, eyes.

"So, what'a ya think we should do then?" Kiba added, flashing a small, fanged smile. As always, it was enough to make Shino melt and only validated his 'flight of fancy' decisions.

"Once high school is over, We'll both be eighteen," Shino hints, as though the intent should be plainly obvious. Kiba nods, but waits for him to continue explaining his plans. "I propose, at that time, we go back to Alabama. Both of us. We'll start a business doing odd jobs. Not only will that give us an opportunity to make some of the money we'll need to survive, but it will also give us a cover. We can be business partners. That way, we can at least spend an ample amount of time together and the townsfolk will be none the wiser."

Kiba's right eye widens, while his left eye remains swollen. Was this really Shino talking? It didn't sound like him. Certainly they couldn't do that. It would be foolish. It's too sudden and spontaneous.

"You take a hit ta the head when I wasn't lookin' er somethin'? That's crazy Shino," Kiba laughed. Shino's face remained completely still.

"I'm quite serious. I never liked the city anyway." Kiba stared, still not believing that it was Shino speaking.

"What. . . what about yer future?"

"My future? Here in the city? That is a future I was told to pursue. I've only been aiming for it because I had no other option. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Now, it does not." Every word Shino spoke seemed well thought out, but Kiba knew better than to believe they were. Could they really do this? Should they do this?

If Shino was willing to abandon his life in the city for him, Kiba would be a fool to refuse him. After all, it would be nearly too good to be true if they could just flee to the countryside.

"We can think 'bout it some more. Let's not make no rash decisions, I dun want us to regret nuthin'," Kiba replied. Shino nodded.

Shino glanced over at the clock resting innocently on his bedside table; 4:15. His mother would undoubtedly be doing yard work right now, as she always does. She, like her husband and son, was a meticulous individual. A creature of habit, one might say. His father worked until 8.

Maybe it was his desperation to not lose Kiba, or perhaps it was a bottled up desire that drove Shino to be so forward, when he gently guided Kiba back until the backs of his knees collided with the edge of Shino's bed. He stumbled backwards, Shino kneeling over him with an enchanted smile gleaming down at the southerner. Then, without warning, he leaned down to steal a long, passionate kiss from his smaller counterpart. It felt different than the venturesome make out sessions they had so often. There was something else there, manifesting in their needy hearts. Something, that was almost singsong, telling them both that they had already made their decision.

Shino brought his knee up to rest on his bed, between Kiba's legs. Suddenly, the wound he'd received after his collision with the sidewalk earlier began to sting as it was pushed further into the mattress. It was easy enough to ignore given the circumstances.

An urgent desire clawing away at Shino's body led his fingers to the zipper on Kiba's grey hooded sweatshirt. He struggled to pull it down at first, but with a little extra effort it slid down quite easily. Kiba pulled his lips away from Shino's briefly to remove the unnecessary garment, revealing a white tank top that hugged his tanned shoulders like a second layer of skin. Shino briskly lifted it over his head, relishing in the sight of his love's bare chest. The same sun kissed chest he remembered from those particularly hot days on the farm, when Kiba would remove his shirt and wrap it around his head to keep sweat from dripping into his eyes.

Kiba felt it was a bit unfair that he'd never seen nearly as much of Shino's flesh as the city dweller had seen of his. That in mind, he reached up and removed Shino's black tee shirt. This seemed to slow Shino down a bit, as his skin abruptly turned slightly more pink than Kiba was used to. It had never occurred to him that this must be the first time anyone's really seen this much of Shino's body. He takes every precaution he can to ensure that he is covered from head to toe most of the time. Even his eyes are usually covered.

Shino's skin was a stark contrast to Kiba's; pale and almost translucent. His gaunt frame left little room for his blue veins, which ran, like a road map, down the teen's frail arms. His torso appeared much longer than Kiba's, given the fact that he was quite a bit taller. Despite that, mostly due to this past summer, Kiba guessed, Shino's skin wrapped tightly around taut muscles. He was stunning, Kiba mused.

Only a few seconds passed before the momentum had returned. Shino bent down once again to claim Kiba's lips, gradually moving down to his angular jawline, then to his frail neck. Though Shino wanted to take this slow, there was a sense of urgency. He didn't really know how long it would take for his mother to finish the yard work.

So, swiftly, he ventured lower, leaving trails of kisses along Kiba's sternum and down to his navel. Kiba grunted quietly, so as not to alert anyone who may be nearby, burying his hands in Shino's hair.

In very little time, Kiba's pants were a past hindrance, discarded at the foot of the bed. Shino ran his hands along Kiba's smooth thighs, eventually resting them on his sharp hipbone. Shino thought he heard a small whimper escape Kiba's lips, but then thought it may have been his beds cry of distress. Regardless, he could no longer ignore his, almost painful, desire to taste his partner's arousal.

With little more thought on the matter, Shino took hold of Kiba's manhood and tentatively licked the tip, finding the taste bitter, yet somehow sweet.

"Mmn. . ." Kiba moaned, though still with enough sense to keep his volume low. Shino, feeling as though they may be caught if they don't hurry, enveloped as much of Kiba's shaft into his mouth as he could. Kiba brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on it hard, still moaning through his teeth. Shino kept an excruciatingly slow pace at first, still trying to get used to the feeling. Progressively, though, he began to speed up, stopping for a moment to breathe, still working Kiba's arousal with his hand.

"Shino. . ." Kiba growled through his teeth, his hand still buried in his mouth, "Ah!" In a flash of white, Kiba came, falling down from his high moments later to see Shino wiping his mouth free of the excess evidence, his eyes still glazed over with lust.

Oh, how he wanted to take Kiba right there. But could he? Would his love let him do such a thing. And would it be too soon for something like that?

He crawled back onto the bed and kissed Kiba heatedly. Kiba could taste himself on Shino's tongue but found, oddly, that he didn't mind it. Within minutes, Kiba felt his blood rushing back down to his groin. When they parted, Kiba gazed up at Shino, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Well?" He nearly giggled, his lips curling up into an amused grin. Shino waited, looking at him in confusion. "Ya gonna fuck me, er what?" Kiba could tell his question had not been expected by the look of sheer shock on his lover's face.

It takes a moment for Shino to process Kiba's request. When he finally does, he gives him a nod, still wearing a bemused expression. He slides off his bed and reaches for the lavender lotion in his top drawer. He is completely unprepared for this type of situation. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Kiba. He has already been hurt enough on Shino's account today.

When he makes it back to his bed, Kiba is sitting up, eagerly awaiting his return. Once Shino is close enough, Kiba reaches for his belt; undoing it and tossing it on the floor. He works Shino's pants off his hips and they fall, carelessly, to the floor as well. After Kiba is satisfied with Shino's state of undress, he grabs him and flips him onto his back.

The southerner crawls on top of him, taking the lotion from his hands. Shino doesn't have too much time to assess the situation, before Kiba is coating his erection with the sweet smelling lotion. Shino can only hum in pleasure at the beautiful sensation it creates.

Kiba takes Shino's hand and covers his fingers with a dab of lotion. Even though Shino was inexperienced in this field, he still knew what it was Kiba was expecting him to do. Without hesitation, he reaches under Kiba's thighs and slides one slick, pale finger into his entrance. The feeling of something being inserted into his rectum is quite foreign to Kiba. He squirms and tries to adjust, but is surprised to learn that it doesn't really hurt.

When it seems Kiba has gotten comfortable, Shino delicately slips in another pale finger. Kiba leans forward, letting out something of a squeak. Eventually, though, he seems to adjust. One more finger is added, this time causing a bit more than just discomfort. The pain is brief before it is replaced by pleasure, as Shino moves his fingers in almost the same rhythm he had used only moments ago.

Kiba pulled himself off of Shino's wonderful fingers, no longer able to wait. Without words, he mounted the taller boy, stopping for a moment to get used to the pain. It began to ease but it did not disappear, so Kiba started to move, in hopes that the pain would be replaced by pleasure once again.

Before long, the pleasure is unfathomably intense and the pain is gone completely. Shino grabs the tan boy's hips and guides him down a bit farther.

"Hmn. . .," is all Shino can utter, his brain no longer functioning at full capacity. Kiba quickens his pace as he becomes more accustomed to the invasion.

"Fuck! Mmn.. . Shino," Kiba calls out, not really caring anymore that someone might hear. He rides him, _faster, faster, faster_. . . Until they are both screaming out their completion.

After the height of climax faded from their misty eyes, Kiba rolled off of Shino and stood, his body still aching in every conceivable area. He pulled on his pants and threw his hoodie over his shoulder. Shino just laid back and watched, an uncharacteristically huge smile accentuating his angular face.

"What?" Kiba said with a grin, crawling back onto the bed.

"I love you," Shino replied. It was those three words that mean so much. Usually something of a milestone for couples. Not for them, Kiba thought. They didn't need to say it to know how deep their feelings ran. It was a bond that they could feel, like electricity surging through their veins. A need to break free of worldly chains, tying them down to whatever expectations everyone might have for them.

Still, Kiba took his hand and whispered in that rough voice that Shino so admired; "I love ya too, city boy."

"I suppose we should shower," Shino proposed, sitting up and sliding his pants on.

"Yeah, I feel kinda nasty," Kiba chuckled, smelling his armpit. There was that southern charm.

"Why don't you go first then? Mother will be in soon, if she isn't already. We shouldn't go together." Kiba looked a bit put out briefly but then decided it was for the best.

"Alright, I'll try ta hurry," Kiba said, giving Shino a quick peck on the cheek before sneaking out of his room. Shino sighed.

He really will miss this place. But as long as he is with Kiba, he knows he'll be at home. Once the summer arrives, they will have to leave. Going back to Alabama will certainly be nice. After all, it just wouldn't feel like summer anymore without the smell of roast and hash.

* * *

A/N: Once again, a HUGE thanks to everyone who stuck with this mess. I appreciate it so much! I know it seems like a cruddy place to end it, but I think it's nice and open. I doubt I'll be continuing this but I am putting it out there that I wouldn't mind a lick if anyone else wanted to continue writing it. I'd like to see where you might take it. Please, link to the original if do decide to though. Oh, and let me know too, more or less because I'd like to read it. XD


End file.
